Campamento policiaco
by Judy Potts
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede pasar en una semana? Bueno, celos, confesiones, confusión, heridas y una declaración de amor. Pero ¿están éstos héroes preparados para darse cuenta de que están enamorados? Mal summary, juzga la historia. JudyxNick
1. El anuncio en la pizarra

**Nada de los personajes de Zootopia me pertenece** pero ésta historia la escribí con el fin de entretener a los lectores. Gracias a quienes dejaron un comentario en "La última noche en el campamento"

Arkeiel  
Clari28  
KarinBeff  
Rene18

Y también a todos los que han leído esa y otras historias mías. Tenía tiempo con ésta idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza así que espero lo disfruten.

Y ésta historia ¿Merece un Review?

Enjoy

* * *

 **El anuncio en la pizarra**

Judy caminaba con los cafés de siempre en una mano mientras que en la otra llevaba una bolsita de papel llena de bollos de moras. Sonrió ampliamente cuando Nick le abrió el lado del copiloto en el Mustang y le recibió el cartón con los cafés. Se acomodó en su asiento y colocó su café con cuidado en el portavasos antes de encarar al zorro, que ya terminaba de ponerse el cinturón.

—Dime que ésta vez no olvidaste pedirlo cargado doble. —Inquirió con sarcasmo mientras reclamaba su vaso.

—No soy tan torpe como coneja, no creas que sí.

—De acuerdo, te daré el beneficio de la duda. —Y tras darle un sorbito pequeño para no quemarse la lengua, sonrió ampliamente sintiendo un escalofrío placentero recorrerle el cuerpo. —Nada como el sabor de un buen café por la mañana. ¿Qué pediste, Zanahorias?

—Mocca blanco. —Admitió apenada. —Caliente.

—Tienes que dejar de comer tanta azúcar, por eso no duermes y cuando duermes, tienes pesadillas. Te va a hacer daño.

—Oh, vamos. Ningún conejo de campo ha muerto por comer azúcar en exceso.

—Ya, pero tú oficialmente eres un conejo de ciudad. ¿Ya cuánto hace que vives en Zootopia?

—Casi dos años.

— ¿Lo ves, pequeña coneja tierna? —Se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro por aquel comentario, pero al ver la expresión enfurruñada de la coneja, admitió para sí mismo que había valido la pena. —Ya eres casi parte del pavimento. Y no lo digo por tu estatura.

—Conduce, antes de que me arrepienta de haber aceptado que me lleves al trabajo todos los días.

—Oh, vamos, torpe coneja. No lo niegues, la mejor parte del día es cuando compartimos el auto, a menos que estemos en una persecución y me dejes conducir. No tienes lugar para quejarte. Ahora te ahorras media hora en la parada al café matutino.

—Pero a costa de qué… ¿No es cruel de tu parte burlarte de tu pasajera? Si fueras conductor de Zuber, te daría pésimas calificaciones.

—Y esa es la razón por la que no soy chofer, soy oficial de policía. Ahora, señorita, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

—Vamos a estacionar, Nick, sabes que no me gusta dejar que vayas solo.

—Ow, la damita no deja solo a su héroe. —Soltó con voz melosa y nasal.

— ¡Héroe! —Soltó tratando de abrir la puerta, pero Nick fue más rápido y puso los seguros, arrancándole una carcajada sonora a Judy.

Las mañanas de los oficiales estrella de Zootopia estaban cargadas de risas y reclamos, hasta ahora no había un solo día en el que no hubiera al menos un golpe por parte de cualquiera de los dos, seguido de las risas del agredido. Ninguno de los dos entendía cómo era posible que en la comisaría todos se llevaran a golpes, empujones, insultos y burlas, pero entre ellos mismos las cosas no eran muy distintas, habían aprendido a llevarse bien con el resto, pero había algo que los hacía sentirse _en casa_ cada vez que estaban juntos.

Judy había agradecido enormemente que Bogo le hubiese asignado a Nick de compañero. A final de cuentas, Nick lo había solicitado así en cuanto había dejado la academia, y teniendo en cuenta su éxito en el caso de los aulladores, no había demasiadas razones para negarles aquel placer.

Saludaron a Garraza y Judy dejó la bolsa de bollos con un guiño en el ojo. Entre ella y Garraza había surgido una tradición: una semana por una semana. Garraza compraba donas, panecillos dulces o guzgueras en general para ella una semana, le presentaba sus favoritas y luego la dejaba elegir la que compraría el viernes, y el proceso se repetía a la inversa. Judy compraba bollos, donas y pancakes de sus tiendas favoritas y el viernes elegía Garraza. ¿Qué ganaban con aquello? Bueno, Garraza había bajado un par de kilos ante las cantidades titánicas menos de azúcar que recibía dado que la mayoría de las cosas que la coneja compraba tenían mucho de dietético. Lo dulce aparte. Y no es como si ella hubiese ganado kilos por los dulces, pero ahora tenía más energía que de costumbre para las persecuciones.

— ¡Moras! —Exclamó Garraza fascinado mientras Nick tomaba una radio del pedestal y miraba sobre su hombro. —Mis favoritas.

—Qué bueno que te guste la comida de "La Zanahoria"

—Irónico que un conejo coma ahí. —Soltó Nick con ironía.

—Ja-ja Wilde. No puedo contener la emoción.

—Jud, hay anuncios nuevos en la pizarra. —Dijo Garraza en un tono que denotaba complicidad. Nick ignoró aquello y le ofreció a su compañera el otro radio del pedestal, acto seguido, ella salió corriendo hacia la pizarra.

Nick sonrió negando con la cabeza y se quedó un momento más de la cuenta mirando el punto en el que Judy había desaparecido. Garraza sonrió malicioso antes de añadir.

—Se ve muy linda hoy, ¿no lo crees?

—Perdón.

—Sí, Judy. Generalmente está linda, pero hoy se ve radiante.

—Benji. —Dijo socarrón recargando el codo en la repisa y bajándose los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz. —Ella siempre está radiante.

—Pero hoy está más, ¿Le has dicho lo hermosa que es?

Nick cayó en cuenta del juego de Garraza y se aclaró la garganta un instante. Se ajustó el radio en el cinturón y miró a su amigo fingiendo demencia. — ¿Perdón? No entiendo tu charla.

—Oh, seguro. Perdona.

Nick sonrió forzado, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa de póker la tenía tan estudiada que sólo Judy se daría cuenta de que mentía. Las puertas de la comisaría se abrieron y por ellas entró un conejo alto de pelaje blanco, sus ojos azul intenso contrastaban contra su palidez, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra sobre los hombros, sonrió al llegar hasta Garraza y con autosuficiencia y elocuencia, dijo. —Vengo a ver al jefe Bogo. Tengo una cita. —Le dedicó una mirada a Nick y sonrió ampliamente tendiéndole una pata. Y por un momento, no pudo esconder el entusiasmo de estar ahí. —Donovan White, ignore la ironía del apellido, mucho gusto. Nick, ¿Puedo llamarle Nick? —Añadió rápidamente cuando el zorro le estrechó la pata con una sonrisa confundida. —Oficial Wilde será. —Comentó soltándolo y sacando su celular en modo selife, se colocó frente a Nick en un parpadeo, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero eso no evitó que compusiera una expresión socarrona, al igual que Garraza, colándose en la foto. —Perdón por el entusiasmo, soy un fan. Sé que debería mostrar un aire profesional pero ¡Cielos! Eres una inspiración en mi piso del periódico. Y la señorita Hopps, son… —Suspiró profundo antes de murmurar con voz embelesada por ambos. —Dinamita.

Nick soltó una risa ligera y miró a Donovan White. —No te disculpes, es inspirador saber que hay gente que aprecia nuestra labor.

— ¿Labor? Ustedes no sólo hacen su trabajo, es su vocación. Perdón. —Añadió bajando un poco el rostro y retrocediendo medio paso. —Tomé mucho café esta mañana.

— ¿Qué tienen los conejos con el café?

—Esa es tu frase del mes, Nick. —Añadió Garraza divertido. Donovan sacó una libreta y tomó nota antes de volver a mirar al zorro.

—Perdón, de verdad es emocionante estar aquí.

—Donovan. ¿A qué periódico perteneces?

—Gacela informativa, señor.

—Nick. Sólo Nick. —Corrigió con una mueca de inconformidad. — ¿Qué es eso de señor? Ni a Bogo le digo señor.

—Y eso es una falta terrible, oficial Wilde. —Soltó Bogo a sus espaldas. Nick sonrió haciendo un saludo militar y miró por última vez a Donovan.

—Un placer. Espero tener la oportunidad de charlar con usted algún día.

—Me encantaría pedirle una entrevista. —Dijo recomponiéndose y presentando una imagen formal frente al jefe de policía. —Puedo dejar mis datos al recepcionista y que le entregue mi información, así no le quitaré más tiempo. Jefe. —Saludó con aires amables mientras caminaba hacia él y ambos se dirigían al despacho del jefe. —Quisiera charlar las especificaciones para la cobertura de las capacitaciones de la siguiente semana.

—Parece salido de una caricatura. —Añadió Nick con media sonrisa. —Te veo en un rato, Benji.

Nick se sentó a su escritorio y sonrió paseando la mirada por los recaditos que tenía Judy pegados por todos lados, recordatorios de incluir datos a sus reportes, las compras de la semana, los cumpleaños del mes. Sonrió cuando la vio llegar dando saltitos, saludando a sus compañeros. Ella era su propio salvavidas en el naufragio que la vida era.

—Nick, tienes que ver esto. —Soltó dejando una pila de papeles en el escritorio. Folletos, dos trípticos informativos, fotografías, un banner y una solicitud de inscripción a medio llenar.

— ¿Qué es?

—Campamento. El de éste año. Decidieron hacerlo de una semana en lugar de cuatro días, cada año hacen cosas nuevas, pero ésta vez estará de lujo. Traerán a dos instructores de la ciudad vecina, dicen que cuando ellos iniciaron sus capacitaciones el crimen en la ciudad era de un ciento diez por ciento, y ha bajado al treinta y cuatro. Ya quiero conocerlos.

— ¿Vas a ir?

—Sí, es la próxima semana, sólo es una semana, así que estará bien. Hay cupo limitado para no dejar la ciudad desprotegida, así que me he inscrito ya, pero me pidieron que volviera a llenar los formularios por las dudas.

—Habla más despacio, Zanahorias, ésta mañana hablar con conejos ha sido difícil.

— ¿Con conejos?

—No importa. —Murmuró antes de dar un sorbo largo a su café. — ¿Qué más?

—Las instalaciones son de un campamento de verano así que cuentan con los espacios. —Dijo sacando uno de los trípticos y mostrándole las fotografías a su compañero, él sonrió ampliamente, contagiado por el entusiasmo de la pequeña. —Y aquí es donde vamos a dormir, dice que hay literas de todos tamaños de acuerdo al animal, pero seguramente me mandarán con los elefantes, siempre me hacen sufrir. Regaderas, instalaciones de juego e incluso tienen un campo de Gotcha. ¡Será increíble! —Soltó mirando por fin a su compañero, sin darse cuenta de que hasta ese momento la había mirado con ternura y adoración.

—Apúntame, Zanahorias.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó esperanzada.

—No me lo perdería por nada.


	2. Otro zorro en la cocina

Nick miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si hacía falta algo por echar a la maleta. Uniforme de gala para el último día, ropa deportiva, pijama, un cambio casual "por si las dudas", artículos de higiene personal, traje de baño, ropa interior limpia, toalla, pasta dental. Repetía una y otra vez la lista de cosas que debía llevar para el campamento, aún inseguro de tenerlo todo.

Hizo alto un momento y sonrió mirando la vieja guitarra acústica que descansaba recargada contra la pared. Sabía por qué estaba nervioso y no tenía nada que ver con la maleta. Sonrió ampliamente pensando en las insinuaciones que Garraza le había estado haciendo desde semanas atrás, sobre el aspecto, actitud y entusiasmo de Judy.

En general, Garraza era despistado, un ingenuo en todos los aspectos de la palabra, pero para el chisme era buenísimo, realmente no existía alguien mejor que él para estar enterado de todo cuanto ocurría en la comisaría todo el tiempo.

Nick tomó la guitarra sentándose al borde de la cama. Una vez había escuchado a Judy cantar una canción que hablaba de un piano _Baby grand_ de segunda mano como una metáfora, suspiró pensando en el origen de la guitarra. Su madre había escuchado a Nick por semanas hablando de un chico de la escuela que había demostrado sus habilidades para la guitarra en un evento escolar y ahora no paraba de parlotear respecto a querer aprender. Por un momento, Nick pudo ver perfectamente su casa de la infancia, y en medio de esa imagen, a un zorrito pequeño corriendo por la cocina persiguiendo a su madre (una hembra preciosa con una sonrisa radiante ante el parloteo de su pequeño), que trataba de poner la mesa para la cena.

— _De verdad mamá. Tocaba increíble, sé que si nos prestaran las guitarras del aula de música yo podría aprender, no sé si lo superaría pero al menos daría todo de mí. Y aún si cantara mal, podría tocar en los campamentos de verano cuando me acepten en los Boy scout, alguien más puede cantar. Mamá… —Esa última palabra dicha a media voz, el pequeño parado en medio de la cocina con la vista puesta en el suelo y la duda marcada en su mirada, como si temiera a la pregunta, pero temiera más a la respuesta. Y aun así se aventuró a exprésalo en voz alta. — ¿Verdad que también yo puedo tocar?_

Nick recordaba aquel día, recordaba cómo su madre se había arrodillado frente al pequeño secando sus manos en el delantal antes de levantarle un poco el rostro y sonreírle.

— _Tienes una voz de ángel. Cantarías mejor que todos. Y tienes unas manos muy habilidosas, yo no puedo hacer la mitad de nudos que tú. Si puedes hacer nudos, puedes tocar el instrumento que quieras._

Por un momento pudo ver al cachorro Nick sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de abrazar a su madre y ayudarle con la cena.

Comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción de su madre pero el sonido de su teléfono lo regresó a la realidad. Tenía un mensaje de Judy.

 _Espero que no olvidaras que vas a pasar por mí. Quiero pensar que no me has olvidado._

— ¡Maldición! —Soltó levantándose de golpe, dejando la guitarra en la cama y tomando sus cosas, volvió sobre sus pasos para tomar una chamarra para el frío y luego volvió a salir corriendo hacia su auto.

Consideró encender la sirena de persecución aprovechando que su auto estaba registrado como auto de apoyo para persecuciones, pero al ver el tráfico se relajó un poco. Llegaría sin tener que acelerar.

* * *

Por si están familiarizados con mi estilo como por si no, al lado del título del capítulo aparece siempre la canción que inspiró el clímax del capítulo. O el capítulo en general, si no tiene canción, estaba escuchando música al azar y nada me inspiró como el silencio para seguir escribiendo.

2.- Otro zorro en la cocina. (Second hand white baby grand - Smash)

Gracias  
Darkkness666  
Janyo  
La tierna Hinata-chan  
Miss. G. M. Fenton  
Mr. S.D.G.A.F  
Por agregar ésta historia a sus lecturas. Y gracias tambien por sus comentarios a:

Darkkness666: Gracias, me halaga y me encanta saber que todavía te gusta la calidad de mis trabajos, espero que éste no sea la excepción. Gracias por el comentario, y nos seguimos leyendo. Créeme que me encantará tener tus críticas a mi trabajo y estaré encantada de seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Definitivamente van a trabajar juntos durante éste fic, pero, volviendo a entregas anteriores, un campamento, no será todo miel sobre hojuelas, espero tus comentarios.

Janyo: ¡Gracias! Sí, la construcción de Donovan está inspirada en un par de caricaturas que he visto, no podía evitar el comentario jaja. No he pensado del todo qué hacer con él porque no quiero que sea un cliché clásico, a mí me gustan los OC porque obligan a los personajes a ser valientes, espero que te guste la evolución de éste. Es buen conejo, lo prometo. No te preocupes por no comentar éste. _La última noche_ fue lindo pero quería hacer un poco más de ello, gracias por tus comentarios en ambas historias, espero te agrade.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: Muchas gracias, me encanta saber que sigues al tanto de mis historias, yo espero paciente, descuida, voy a aprovechar las vacaciones para escribir ésta y otra que traigo en mente, de corte policiaco, a ver que sale, gracias por seguirme leyendo y nos leemos pronto, estaré encantada de leer tus comentarios y observaciones. Lo que tengas para decir, bien recibido.

Estaré encantada de saber qué opinan todos respecto a la historia y si tienen alguna recomendación musical o sugerencia para seguir escribiendo ésto.

¿Merece un review?

* * *

—No me extrañes demasiado, bebé. —Murmuró Nick besándose las puntas de los dedos y luego depositando el beso en la defensa de su auto. Judy no pudo evitar la risa y jaló a Nick consigo para entrar en la comisaría. — ¡Espérame aquí! —Espetó dramatizando mientras Judy estallaba en carcajadas. — ¡No me extrañes! ¡Te quiero!

— ¡Vamos! Harás que me ponga celosa y lleguemos tarde.

— ¿Celosa? ¿Qué le pides al Mustang? Lo que tengo contigo es muy diferente a lo que tengo con mi bebé. ¡Te amo! —Gritó mirando el estacionamiento y consiguiendo que dos oficiales que iban llegando, negaran con la cabeza ante el comportamiento infantil de ambos.

Nombraron lista de los oficiales inscritos y les pidieron subir al camión. La ventaja de llegar temprano con la pequeña coneja de pelaje gris: elegir asientos primero.

Se fueron al fondo, de manera que pudieran tener la ventana lateral y la trasera para disfrutar la vista de todo el camino. Judy sonrió tomándole a Nick algunas fotos con su teléfono y luego se enfrascaron durante casi media hora en la charla de los dos campamentos anteriores, mismos en los que Judy no tardó en sobresalir gracias a sus habilidades en comparación a su tamaño.

Para la mitad del camino, todos los animales en el camión estaban cantando canciones de otros campamentos, haciendo bromas al conductor y amenazándose entre ellos con cobrar venganzas pendientes de años anteriores.

Nick sabía que al año se hacían de tres a cuatro campamentos dependiendo de la demanda, dándoles la oportunidad a todos de asistir. Ese año, Garraza estaba obligado a participar pero se iría aparte. Se mareaba en el camión.

Cuando por fin estacionaron y se les ordenó formarse en línea frente al autobús, Judy sintió pánico al darse cuenta de quién era la organizadora del evento aquel día. Una enorme osa polar de mirada fiera y pasos firmes y atronadores.

—Ay no… —Murmuró asustada.

—Tu maestra favorita. —Bromeó Nick pasando del " _firmes"_ al " _descanso"_ cuando la oficial pasó frente a ellos.

— ¡Descanso! —Gritó con voz poderosa y consiguiendo un silencio sepulcral. —A partir de que yo guarde silencio, tendrán veinte minutos para tomar sus pertenencias y dirigirse a las habitaciones, sólo les será permitido dejar las maletas, cambiarse de ropa por algo deportivo y volver aquí. ¿Entendido?

Nick casi se sobresaltó cuando todos los presentes (Judy incluida) gritaron con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Sí, señor!

—En la zona de habitaciones hay hojas pegadas a las puertas, ahí vienen los nombres de los que compartirán habitación. Si te vas a pelear con tu manada por dormir arriba o abajo, hazlo después de terminar el primer día. ¿Queda claro?

— ¡Sí, señor!

—La puntualidad es el primordial pilar para que éste campamento funcione, así que todos deberán estar listos en cinco minutos a partir de ser llamados a la acción.

— ¡Sí, señor! —Y aunque había pensado en una ironía que quedaría perfecta con el momento, algo en la expresión determinada de Judy consiguió que Nick desistiera de hacer bromas.

—Oficiales. —Y componer una mueca a medio paso entre el gruñido y la sonrisa. —Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

— ¡Atención! —Soltó otro oficial al borde de la fila. Todos los oficiales hicieron un saludo y Nick tardó un segundo más en darse cuenta e imitarlos. —Rompan filas.

—Nada como un discurso para animar a los muchachos, ¿eh? —Soltó Nick echándose a la espalda su mochila mientras Judy buscaba su maleta de gimnasio.

—Ha sido inspirador, no sé de qué hablas. —Soltó con la misma ironía que había hablado el zorro.

—Mira nada más. —Soltó un lobo alto de pelaje oscuro y ojos amarillentos, a primera vista era un ser aterrador, pero Nick y él se habían vuelto cercanos en la academia, así que ahora sólo aterraba a Judy. —El dúo dinámico vino a hacer historia en los campamentos.

—Zanahorias, él es Dante Colmillar. Pariente de nuestro Colmillar de la ZPD.

—Mucho gusto. —Murmuró tímida.

—Así que ésta señorita es la pobre incauta a la que tanto llamabas en las noches de desvelos, tienes razón. Es tan linda que… —Se agachó en un movimiento violento hasta quedar a la altura de la mirada de Judy. —Antoja comérsela.

—Voy a buscar mi habitación, si no les importa. —Soltó la coneja dándose la vuelta mientras Dante y Nick soltaban carcajadas por aquello.

—La pones nerviosa. —Acusó Nick golpeándole la cadera con un puño. —Deja en paz a mi colega o te las verás conmigo.

—Ya quiero verte en el ring.

— ¿El ring?

—Ya lo verás. Diviértete.

Nick no tardó demasiado en acomodarse y suspiró dándose cuenta de que no había llegado ni la mitad de los oficiales al punto de encuentro. Judy fue de las últimas en llegar y no pasó desapercibida.

Con un pantalón de lycra pegado a sus piernas, resaltando sus músculos y curvas, un top deportivo a juego y una toalla sobre los hombros. Caminaba despreocupada, ignorando de manera olímpica los silbidos y piropos que le hacían al pasar. Llegó hasta el lado de Nick y sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Bote para las babas? —Ofreció tendiéndole una mano.

—Señorita, muy mal. —Reprendió con tono ofendido. Le quitó la toalla de los hombros y la usó para envolverla en ella, sin darle espacio a los brazos para defenderse. —Así lo único que vas a conseguir es que Dante de verdad te coma. Y la mitad de los presentes.

—Oh, vamos, es sólo porque ésta vez no vino Tyra.

— ¿Tyra? ¿La tigresa de homicidios?

— ¿Le has visto el cuerpo? Hasta yo le he silbado.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó confundido mientras todos guardaban silencio ante la llegada inminente de la polar a cargo.

— ¡Claro que no! —Soltó divertida Judy ante la expresión de su amigo, se quitó a Nick de encima y volvió a echarse la toalla a los hombros. —Le he dicho que tiene muy buena figura desde un punto competitivo, si yo tuviera la mitad de músculos que ella…

—Si tuvieras la mitad de músculos que ella. —Interrumpió divertido. —Serías una linda zorrita, o una gatita indefensa. ¡Vamos Zanahorias! Eres mejor coneja que felina.

—Nunca se sabe.

— ¡Atención! Ellos son Lobato y Alfad. Serán los instructores encargados ésta semana.

Un enorme lobo blanco y una chita de apariencia joven y regia dieron un paso al frente, analizando a todos los presentes.

—Buenos días. —Dijo la chita con voz melodiosa. —Me llamo Aina Alfad. Pueden llamarme Aina solamente.

—Oficial John Lobato, a sus servicios. —Soltó el otro con voz y saludo militar mientras encaraba a todos los presentes. —En descanso, tropa.

—Tropa. —Murmuró Nick inseguro, sorprendido por las palabras de aquel macho aguerrido. Suspiró preguntándose por primera vez qué hacía ahí. Soltó el aire y asintió para calmar los nervios.

—No me defrauden. —Su voz sonó amenazadora cuando lo dijo, y aunque Nick escuchó a varios tragar saliva a sus lados, suspiró aliviado cunado la osa tomó de nuevo su lugar al frente.

—En el comedor está servido el desayuno, coman a prisa pero no se atraganten, nos vemos en una hora afuera del campo de gotcha, preparados para el entrenamiento.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Judy sonrió aliviada cuando los instructores ya no estuvieron a la vista y miró a Nick, que observaba de reojo a todo el mundo. — ¿No es encantador?

— ¡Uy, sí! Haremos galletas todos juntos.

Judy soltó una carcajada ante el sarcasmo de su compañero y luego caminaron a pasos calmados hacia el comedor.

—A propósito de galletas, me pregunto si el equipo de cocina será el mismo. —Soltó Judy pensativa. Se adelantó unos pasos, mismos en los que Nick tuvo tiempo de hacerle señas a Colmillar para que lo alcanzara.

Judy entró dando saltitos al comedor y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Kara salir de la cocina con dos charolas en brazos, se apresuró a echarle una pata con una sonrisa amplia. Kara era una zorra de pelaje marrón rojizo y ojos grises, siempre parecía tener una sonrisa amable para todo el mundo y acompañaba sus sonrisas con palabras de aliento.

Ella y Judy se habían hecho amigas dos campamentos atrás, cuando encontró a la cánida llorando afuera de la cabaña del comedor adentrada la noche. Esa noche Judy había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño y se preguntó si habría alguien en la cocina como para tomar un bocadillo nocturno.

Cuando encontró a la cánida llorando tan amargamente, no pudo evitar sacar a relucir ese lado maternal y protector que, según Nick, todos los conejos tenían.

(Insert song here)

— _¿Qué pasa?_

 _Kara se sobresaltó y limpió sus mejillas a toda prisa. No necesitaba que sus ojos se_ adaptasen _a la luz, era un animal nocturno. Se levantó en un salto y levantó la vista, pero tuvo que bajarla de inmediato cuando se percató de que le hablaba la única presa del campamento. Se sintió apenada por buscar tan alto y sorbió la nariz en un gesto involuntario._

— _Buenas noches oficial._

— _Nada de buenas noches. —Espetó Judy dándose cuenta de que la vulpina era bastante bajita para su especie, apenas un poco más alta que ella misma. —Kara, ¿cierto? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _Al darse cuenta de que uno de los íconos más fuertes del lugar sabía su nombre, la embargaron sentimientos encontrados, Kara no pudo evitar romper en llanto y sentarse de nuevo en el escalón, cubriendo su rostro._

— _Ya no lo soporto, son todos muy crueles, no dejan de decir que soy un asco en la cocina y que ningún oficial merece atragantarse con mi comida._

— _¿Qué comida preparas tú? No eres parte del equipo de cocineros, ¿Verdad? No te presentaron con nosotros al principio._

— _Soy una de los voluntarios. Me cuentan las horas. Estoy estudiando gastronomía y me dieron la oportunidad de venir aquí haciendo horas y que me las cuenten como dobles, pero no sabía que sería tan pesado, sólo quería ayudar a aquellos que cuidan siempre de la ciudad. Ya sabes, regresar el favor en nombre de los que no pueden o algo así._

— _¿Sabes? —Murmuró la coneja mirando el suelo con una sonrisa mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. —Cuando recién iniciaba mi entrenamiento todos los animales me hacían bromas, me jugaban pesado, me gritaban y humillaban. Siempre se aprovecharon de mi tamaño y me hacían todo tipo de martirios. Incluso los instructores se burlaban de mí. —Miró al cielo, sonriendo al ver una estrella fugaz y el cielo lleno de puntitos blancos titilando sobre ellas. —Un día pararon porque se dieron cuenta de que yo no era lo que aparentaba ser y eso me ayudó a ser fuerte. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta del elemento valioso que eres y todo caerá en su lugar._

— _¿De verdad lo crees? —Soltó con lágrimas en los ojos pero mirando a Judy esperanzada._

— _Estoy segura de ello. —Prometió en el mismo tono._

— ¡Oficial Hopps! —Soltó Kara sonriente cuando vio a Judy apoyándole con la charola.

—Hola Kara. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Excelente, la cocina es muy amplia y el equipo maravilloso.

— ¿Vienes como voluntaria éste año?

—Sí, pero es mi primer año como chef voluntaria.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso.

—El equipo es maravilloso, tengo a dos paquidermos a mis órdenes, pero tienen más ganas de aprender que yo. En fin. Tenías razón.

—Me da gusto saber que así es. ¿Preparada para ésta semana?

—Sí. Sólo… —Miró en dirección a la entrada del comedor justo en el momento en que Nick iba llegando. Tanto el lobo como el zorro estaban inmersos en la conversación así que jamás se dieron cuenta de que la cánida se perdió por una fracción de segundo en los ojos eternamente verdes de Nick, no se percataron de la mirada confusa de Judy y por supuesto, nadie (Ni siquiera la misma Judy) se percató de que, por un instante que se sintió como eternidad, Judy sintió miedo de perder a Nick.


	3. La patada

Para después del desayuno les habían puesto una rutina de ejercicio físico que había sido interrumpida a momentos para que pudieran tomar agua y tener un momento de descanso, pero el resto del día hasta la hora de la comida se fue en perfeccionar técnicas de sometimiento en parejas. Y aunque a la mayoría los habían acomodado de acuerdo a su tamaño, Judy y Nick habían sido la excepción.

Colmillar se había ofrecido amablemente a lidiar con Nick y Judy había decidido que podía echarle una pata a Garraza el primer día. Enseñándole algunos trucos y dejándose ganar dos veces, lograron sobrevivir al resto del día e irse a sus habitaciones, no sin que antes, Nick escuchara a alguien hablar de Judy.

—Ella siempre es la carta fuerte de los campamentos. Mamá Osa ya no pelea con ella.

Judy corrió a la habitación antes de ir a asearse y agradeció que estuviera casi vacía. No había tantos animales asignados a aquella habitación. Lanzó su maleta de gimnasio a la parte alta de la litera y comenzó a subir con dificultad los escalones.

¿Es que no había una sola litera para conejos o animales más pequeños que un león?

— ¿Qué pasa, Hopps? —Bromeó Nick llamando la atención del resto, el zorro había acomodado sus cosas cerca de la puerta pero ahora se dirigía con todo su tilichero hasta la última litera para acomodarse bajo su amiga. — ¿Miedo a dormir abajo?

—Las de abajo siempre tienen pulgas. —Soltó divertida.

—Ay, no. —Exclamaron a voces. —Hopps, no juegues.

—Qué asco.

—Quítate.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Judy divertida, asomándose desde su torre. — ¿Nadie más lo sabía? Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Bien jugado, Judy.

Para después de la cena todas las luces se apagaron de golpe y no hubo manera de volver a encender los bombillos. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar entre los compañeros de cuarto y tras media hora de estar abucheándose entre ellos, intercambiando ofensas y albureando a quien hablara primero, el silencio se levantó como un manto cubriendo la noche.

Nick se removió inquieto un rato y cuando decidió que no podría dormir, abrió los ojos para estudiar la base de la litera.

—Oye Jud… —Murmuró pensativo. — ¿Estás despierta?

—No puede dormir sin su beso de buenas noches. —Soltó Colmillar cerca de la puerta, consiguiendo que otros animales rieran bajito.

—Baja a taparlo, mamá.

— ¿La novia se olvidó de ti?

—Ya, acurrúquense.

— ¡Qué rayos…! —Soltó Colmillar al sentir algo en los pies. — ¡Wilde!

— ¡Dame tú mi beso de buenas noches! —Gritó Nick apresando las rodillas de su compañero. — ¡Amo mi visión nocturna!

— ¡Suéltame Nick!

—Sí, Judy se va a enojar.

— ¡No, déjalo! —Soltó divertida, colgando de cabeza por las piernas en busca de sus amigos, aprovechando que la vista estaba más o menos acostumbrada a la oscuridad. —Esto no me lo pierdo por nada.

Vislumbró a Nick caminando por el pasillo entre las literas hasta su cama, a su paso iba lazando besos y saludos de reina de belleza. Se volvió a acomodar en la cama y sonrió cuando Judy se asomó por los pies.

—Lo olvidé, Zanahorias. Lo siento.

—Descansa.

* * *

3 (Ready, Aim, Fire/ who we are – imagine dragons)

Miss. G. M. Fenton: Me alegra leerte, por un momento me dio miedo que de pronto se me salieran del huacal, me gusta conservar las personalidades intactas. Gracias por el comentario y créeme que estaré feliz de leer futuros comentarios. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Darkkness666: Sí, los celos son un tema interesante a tratar por donde lo veas, así que… Pero bueno. A ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas, por lo pronto esto, que de por sí el campamento sencillo no va a ser, a ver cómo se las ingenian día a día.

* * *

El desayuno fue dejado en la barra, cada oficial debía tomar una charola y pasar a servirse, y contrario a lo que Nick creyó al principio, la comida del lugar era un manjar completo. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Kara le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al dejar la siguiente ronda de cafés en la mesa y él mismo se descubrió a sí mismo levantando una pata para saludar.

Judy prefirió hacer la vista gorda y sentarse al lado de Garraza, que lucía somnoliento y que se quejaba amargamente de haber dormido tan poco.

— ¿No desayunas? —Preguntó confundido Garraza.

—Sí, quería asegurar mi lugar aquí antes de ir por mi bandeja.

—Ve. Yo te cubro.

Judy avanzó con la vista pegada al piso hasta las charolas y continuó así por el resto de la barra, levantando la vista apenas para distinguir los platillos hasta que la voz de Kara la sacó de su letargo.

— ¡Judy! Buenos días. Hicimos pan de moras, sale en diez minutos ¿Te guardo?

—Buenos días, sí. Sería maravilloso.

—Oficial Wilde… —Llamó tímida la vulpina mirando a Nick alejarse. — ¿Quiere usted un poco de pan también?

—Llámame Nick, preciosa. Nada de oficial por aquí.

—D-de acuerdo.

—Buenos días Zanahorias.

—Se pondrán mejores. —Soltó pasando de largo frente a él y tomando su café antes de dirigirse a la mesa. Tanto Dante como Nick se quedaron perplejos ante aquella respuesta y luego el lobo miró inquisitorio al zorro.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada. —Nick alcanzó a Judy en la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, se sintió aliviado y respaldado cuando Dante se sentó a su lado para infundirle valor. — ¿Pasa algo, Zanahorias? Te…

—Dormí mal, Nick. Ya sabes cómo me pone eso. Perdona.

—Descuida. —Murmuró no seguro de cómo tomarse la respuesta de la hembra. La vio comer a toda prisa y suspiró sabiendo que no sacaría nada de información a ese paso. Suspiró cuando la vio levantarse a dejar la charola. La enorme Osa polar entró con pasos firmes y estruendosos y exclamó.

— ¡Los primeros diez encabezan, el resto a las filas! —Y aunque Nick no entendió aquello, vio a Judy salir corriendo con más determinación de lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Otros cuantos animales también salieron corriendo y él miró a Dante en busca de una explicación.

—Vaya, pensé que haríamos el rally hasta el penúltimo día. Esto te va a encantar.

Al llegar al patio de entrenamiento se percató de que diez animales de todos tamaños estaban de pie con una venda de un color distinto atada en la frente. Judy era la única que la llevaba en el brazo. Nick se percató de que ella llevaba un short deportivo aquel día y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la manera en la que aquella camiseta holgada dejaba al descubierto parte del sujetador deportivo en los costados.

Sonrió con su póker face más estudiada y se formó con el resto de los animales.

—Por orden de llegada… —Informó Aina. —Seleccionarán un miembro para el equipo uno a uno. Hopps, comienzas tú.

Y aunque por un momento se sintió tan seguro que dio un paso al frente, la voz de Judy, quien no se atrevió a mirar a sus compañeros, se alzó en una palabra. —Garraza.

—Benjamín Garraza, pasa a formarte tras la oficial Hopps.

Nick miró a Judy en espera de que ella le dedicara una mirada, pero ella permaneció concentrada al frente y esperó a que le tocara de nuevo, entonces sí que escogió a Nick, quien se dirigió a ella enfurruñado. Por último ella eligió a Colmillar y encaró a su equipo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Capitán de equipo elegirá un puesto para cada uno de ustedes. Armas, Inteligencia, Persecución y Pelea. Y luego vendrá con su decisión aquí.

—Hopps. —Llamó Colmillar con una sonrisa infantil. —Armas. —Dijo a manera de petición. Judy soltó una risa por lo bajo y asintió una vez.

—Armas. Garraza, serás inteligencia. Nick. —Tragó saliva esperando escuchar Pelea pero se quedó helado ante el veredicto. —Persecución. Se te da.

Se encaminó a Aina y dejó a Nick plantado con la boca abierta.

—Está molesta. —Murmuró Garraza confundido. — ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada que yo sepa.

—Uh, esas son peores, cuando ni te das cuenta.

—Gracias por los ánimos.

Judy volvió corriendo a su equipo y murmuró. —Ésta es la cuestión. Cuando suene el silbatazo Garraza debe correr frente a Lobato, hará una ronda de preguntas sobre todo el conocimiento policiaco.

—Mi fuerte.

—El primer miembro en completar diez respuestas recibe la banda de su equipo.

— _Blue team. —_ Comentó Dante divertido viendo la banda de Judy.

—Y entonces vuelve aquí. Dante, eres el segundo en salir al recibir la banda. Deberás correr a la mesa del fondo, hay doce armas desarmadas y las piezas están revueltas, deber armar correctamente una y acertar tres tiros al centro.

—Fácil.

—Vuelves aquí cuando te den luz verde y sigues tú Nick. Debes atrapar a la Chita.

—Santo Dios.

—Lo sé, será emocionante. Yo soy la última.

— ¿Y contra quién peleas? —Urgió Nick temiendo por la integridad de la chica.

—Contra el primero disponible.

— ¿Quiénes están disponibles?

Sonó el silbatazo y Garraza tardó un poco más en salir corriendo que en reponerse del susto. Lo vieron levantar la mano varias veces y no pudieron contener el grito cuando se percataron de que era el primero en salir de regreso al equipo con la banda correspondiente. Colmillar salió corriendo y ahí se le emparejaron otros tres animales, con quienes tuvo que competir para completar su arma. Sonrió cuando acertó el segundo tiro y tuvo que respirar profundo al ver salir corriendo a un carnero, quien ya había acertado los tres tiros.

Cuando llegó con su equipo y entregó la banda, espero a que Nick saliera corriendo, pero el zorro permaneció estático en su lugar, analizando la manera en la que la instructora corría.

— ¡Qué esperas, Wilde! Corre.

—Espera. —Murmuró con voz tranquila, observando el recorrido de la chita, quien ya tenía casi diez minutos esquivando a un paquidermo enorme y ágil para su tamaño.

— ¿Qué esperas?

—Espera.

— ¡Nick, si ellos…!

—Confía. —Pidió Judy mirando a la chita de la misma forma en que Nick observaba. —No se trata de velocidad, sino de estrategia.

— ¿Estrategia?

—Es una treta… Tesoro. —Dijeron Nick y Judy al unísono justo antes de que Nick saliera disparado hacia el frente. Se ocultó detrás del otro oficial el tiempo suficiente para pasar desapercibido y cuando el elefante se lanzó sobre la chita y ella huyó en la dirección contraria, Nick saltó embistiendo la cintura de la instructora con todo su peso. Derribándola al mismo tiempo que le colocaba las esposas.

Aunque la persecución duró un poco más de lo que Nick había calculado, el tiempo fue más que suficiente para que Garraza se acercara a cuestionar a Judy en susurros sobre su actitud.

— ¿Fría con Nick? No lo entiendo, Garraza.

—Sí, hasta Dante te notó cortante ésta mañana, ni siquiera lo saludaste en la barra.

—Quería salir primero para elegir mi equipo. Si voy a competir, quiero tener una buena estrategia. Es todo.

— ¿Segura?

Judy lo pensó un momento viendo los movimientos felinos de Nick. — ¿Serías capaz de guardar un secreto?

—Seguro.

—A Kara le gusta Nick. Y yo no quiero estorbarle.

— ¿Estorbarle?

—En nuestra habitación no me bajan de "su novia" y si a Nick le interesa algo con esa zorrita, no puedo meterme.

— ¿Pero por qué habrías de meterte? Es decir…

—He pensado mucho últimamente. Y para ser honesta estoy muy confundida.

— ¿Qué te tiene así?

—Nick. Ha sido un caballero siempre, bueno, no al principio. Era un patán estafador conmigo y con todos. Pero desde hace tiempo ha… estado tan tierno, tan atento y tan dulce… No sé, ha sido encantador conmigo. Y pienso en que me gustaría que fuera así siempre pero… Pero luego pienso en que es sólo por el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el trabajo, que busca la manera de hacer amenas las horas que pasamos juntos y… Lo quiero.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que lo quieres?

—Eso es… —Murmuró tímida y sonrojada. Miró a Garraza a los ojos con una expresión compungida y añadió. —Eso es lo que no entiendo.

— ¡Hopps y Rihno, al frente!

—No… —Murmuró Nick sin aire al ver el tamaño del oponente de Judy.

—Esto se va a poner bueno. —Murmuró Dante inclinándose al frente.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Ya viste el tamaño de su oponente? La va a matar.

—No has escuchado las leyendas.

— ¿Qué leyendas?

—Nick. —Llamó Garraza igual de emocionado que Dante. —Esto querrás verlo.

(My demons – Starset)

Judy giró hombros para destensar los músculos y sonrió cuando vio a su oponente.

Era un recién graduado que tenía fama de ser muy buen peleador. Bueno, estaban a punto de ver qué tan bueno. La última vez que había peleado en la academia había sido con un rinoceronte un poco más grande y más hábil que el que tenía frente a sí. Los instructores nunca tuvieron piedad de su alma, así que aquello sería pan comido.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que hasta los encargados de cocina se habían aglomerado para ver la pelea.

Al principio pareció que la pequeña presa sólo estaba huyendo de su agresor en el ring, pero Nick notó algo que el resto tardó un poco más en ver, cada vez los golpes de su contrincante tardaban más en llegar a su lugar, así que Nick sonrió al ver la destreza de Judy para moverse por todo el espacio. Era cierto. Nunca la había visto pelear. Sonrió ampliamente cuando comenzó a golpear. Patadas y golpes con ambas manos abiertas para desviar la fuerza de los golpes que Rihno le daba. Cansándolo.

En un movimiento fluido saltó esquivando una patada y saltó al poste de las cuerdas.

—La patada… —Murmuró Dante como si viera un animal mítico aparecer frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Hará la patada! —Soltó Garraza con voz infantil mientras Kara se sentaba al lado de Nick con aires inocentes.

— ¿Qué es "La patada"? —Inquirió la recién llegada.

—Sólo mira, dulzura, es legendario. —Soltó Dante.

Judy le había platicado de esa técnica a Nick una vez, sobre sus hazañas en la academia, hasta ese momento era sólo un mito. Judy le había explicado que no sólo se trataba de golpear el puño de su oponente, sino hacerlo cuando estaba recobrando la guardia.

— _Mira. —Murmuró Judy sonriente mientras Nick jadeaba por el entrenamiento, ambos con guantes en el ring. —Tira un golpe al frente y regresa las manos al rostro._

 _Nick obedeció y cuando estaba recogiendo las manos se llevó una sorpresa al sentir el empujoncito de Judy sobre su puño, fue suficiente un toque para que él terminara golpeándose la cara._

— _¡Bruja! ¿Qué hiciste?_

— _Aprovechar la inercia. Un objeto en movimiento permanece en movimiento si no hay nada que altere su tayectoria, con la patada es igual, sólo se trata de golpear en el momento adecuado. Cuando están recuperando la guardia._

Con una expresión feroz en el rostro, Rihno levantó ambos puños y Judy saltó lanzando los pies por delante, golpeó los guantes de su oponente con tal brutalidad que el ruido sólo pudo compararse con el impacto de los guantes en la quijada del pobre rinoceronte. Su cabeza dio un latigazo hacia atrás y él cayó al suelo desorientado.

—Te contuviste, Hopps. —Murmuró Nick sintiéndose orgulloso de su amiga. Sonrió cuando la chica lo miró y no se percató de que Kara, al escucharlo, soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza y añoranza. Nick negó con la cabeza, consiguiendo que Judy se encogiera de hombros y esperara su siguiente oponente. Un lobo.

Y aunque era más pequeño que el rinoceronte, lucía el doble de feroz. Desde el campamento anterior la tenía contra Judy.

— ¡Cuidado! —Escuchó Judy casi al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana de inicio. Tuvo tiempo suficiente de mirar hacia un costado, a la banca en donde estaban sus amigos; en cámara lenta vio a Dante en una rodilla mientras preguntaba a Garraza si se encontraba bien, el aludido estaba tirado de panza en el piso dado que la banca se había volteado de tenerlos todos sentados al borde, lo último que vio fue a Nick abrazando a Kara, sosteniéndola de la caída con aires protectores y a la hembra sonriéndole con devoción. Y aunque sólo perdió la concentración media fracción de segundo, lo siguiente que vio fueron lucecitas de colores en un fondo negro.

Nick la vio. Vio cómo su cabeza daba un latigazo de espaldas, vio a Judy parpadear un par de veces antes de caer en la lona, vio cómo la cabeza de Judy rebotó y vio la furia asesina del lobo lanzándose sobre ella.


	4. Fotografías

Judy abrió los ojos un momento, sintiendo un disparo de dolor en la boca y en la parte baja de la cabeza. Vio a Nick recibir un golpe en los brazos y lo vio retroceder con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de rabia. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los párpados demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos. Suspiró profundo sintiendo una llamarada de fugo bajando a sus pulmones.

Escuchó un quejido ahogado y lejano y volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a los instructores observando lo que ocurría, ambos con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro. Se sintió pequeña e incapaz de hacer nada y se percató de que Nick recibía una patada en las costillas. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Por un momento recordó cuando era apenas una gazapa. Recordó la imagen de su hermano mayor, Jonny, defendiéndola del único otro zorro que se atrevía a meterse con los pequeños. Jonathan era un conejo blanco de ojos perla, que siempre estaba cubierto de mugre y de sangre por las palizas que recibía en nombre de los otros conejos de Bunny Borrows. Siempre fue su inspiración cuando ella recién aprendía a caminar. Y ahora, ver a Nick defendiéndola con más fiereza que su hermano alguna vez, la hizo sentirse más confundida todavía.

Escuchó gritos a lo lejos, porras, palabras de apoyo que no comprendió del todo, abrió los ojos para ver a Nick saltar en dirección a las manos de su oponente y patear sus guantes, consiguiendo "la patada" que ella misma había diseñado y perfeccionado con días, semanas y meses de entrenamiento.

Y por fin perdió la conciencia.

* * *

4 Fotografías (Dancing with the devil – Marina Kaye)

Darkkness666: Gracias por la recomendación musical, definitivamente la voy a tomar y creo que ya sé exactamente en qué momento la voy a usar. Creo que Judy es determinada cuando se lo propone y las contusiones siempre son buenos incentivos para lo que gustes jaja, así que esperemos que las cosas se aclaren… o no. Gracias por leerme. Ah, definitivamente ese lobo se acaba de ganar un enemigo, pero más adelante, de momento dejemos que se repongan.

neslykoki: Concedido. Donovan White a la acción de nuevo. Una vez hice una liebre periodista, se apellida Harewell, pero el papel pedante que le di era más acorde a la historia, un poco más hostil. Me alegra que esté agradándote su participación, aunque espero sacarlo del cliché clásico con una intervención importante adelante. Cuando vi Zootopia por primera vez me quedé pensando en que Judy se volvió la mejor en cuestión de nada, así que supuse que debía ser admirada por su talento. Disfruta la lectura.

Reyarturo4: ¿Te parece? A mí a veces me da pendiente no estar manejando bien la estructura del suspenso jajaja, sobre todo en comedia romántica. Estoy más acostumbrada a escribir suspenso policiaco. Espero te siga gustando.

* * *

Judy despertó en la enfermería sintiendo la cabeza pesada como un yunque. Sonrió al ver a Garraza sentado en el una silla a los pies de su cama, profundamente dormido con la cabeza recargada en el escueto colchón. Suspiró acariciándole la cabeza y luego sonrió cuando vio a Nick entrar a la enfermería con un vendaje en el brazo y una gasa pegada a la mejilla.

— ¿Volviste a la vida? ¿O eres una aparición acaso?

—Hola Nick.

— ¿Hola Nick? —Exclamó despertando a Garraza con su exclamación, perfectamente fingida indignación. — ¿Meto las manos al fuego por ti y todo lo que tengo a cambio es un sutil "Hola Nick"? Ya no hay amor.

—Señor Wilde. —Exclamó la enfermera entrando con una bandeja de medicinas y vendajes limpios. —Le dije que se quedara en cama hasta nuevo aviso. Señorita Hopps qué bueno que despertó. —Terminó cambiando la voz por algo maternal. Aunque ambos sabían que ella era un pan de dios, aún no confiaban del todo en las ovejas.

—Gracias.

—Fui por un bocadillo a la cocina, es todo. Pero no llegué a la puerta, me alcanzaron.

— ¿Bocadillos? —Murmuró Garraza con los ojos ilusionados.

— ¿Nos traerías algo, Benji?

—No es necesario que salgan. —Murmuró Kara desde la puerta. Sonrió con timidez mostrando una charola con panecillos y tres vasos de leche. Sonrió cuando la enfermera le permitió pasar y ella se sentó a los pies de la cama de Nick. —Espero les gusten. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza, Nick? ¿Aún duele?

—He estado peor.

—Judy. —Murmuró apenada cambiando su atención a la coneja. Le entregó un panecillo en una servilleta y sonrió, pero no recibió respuesta, la coneja se limitó a tomar el bocadillo y asentir. — ¿Estás bien?

—Cansada y adolorida, es todo. —Dejó el pan en la mesita de noche y se recargó contra la pared.

—Señorita Hopps, trate de dormir un poco más. —Pidió la enfermera, ajena a la tensión que apareció en la habitación.

—Sí, sería buena idea. —Se recorrió hasta darle la espalda a todos los presentes. Kara asintió volviendo a los pies de la cama de Nick y suspiró.

—Nos dio un susto a todos. —Dijo Kara sintiéndose fuera de lugar. —Ese lobo es cosa seria.

—Sí, no es tan buen oficial y tiene su historial. —Se quejó Nick amargamente. —No sé qué pensaba Zanahorias al enfrentarse a él. No debió distraerse. Fue mi culpa. Y ese lobo mañoso. ¿Qué le pasa? Parecía algo personal.

—Y eso que no vieron la pelea del año pasado. —Murmuró Garraza tratando de bajar la voz, de manera que no molestaran a la coneja. —Judy terminó mordida, literalmente, la mordió y le dejó el brazo abierto.

—Por eso no quiso hacer video llamadas conmigo esa temporada. —Murmuró Nick atando cabos. —No quería que la viera herida.

— ¿Video llamadas? —Inquirió Garraza con picardía.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Respondió divertido.

— ¿Qué tipo de video llamadas? "Hola, buenas noches" o "¿Qué traes puesto?"

— ¡Deja en paz! —Soltó Nick divertido y escandalizado al mismo tiempo. —Lo que mi pareja y yo hablemos es cosa nuestra, yo no te pregunto qué apasionantes conversaciones tienes con tu poster de Gazelle de la recepción, ¿O sí?

Judy escuchó todo antes de caer rendida de nuevo. La siguiente vez que despertó se encontró con una flor cortada del jardín dejada a su lado con elegancia. Suspiró saliendo de la enfermería, feliz de ser dada de alta para incorporarse al día siguiente, pasaría la tarde en reposo analizando las estrategias de su equipo y al día siguiente volvería a ser imparable. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Nick estaba sentado al borde de un lago cercano a las instalaciones. Decidió caminar en su dirección pero frenó en seco cuando vio a Kara avanzando hacia él con un vaso en la mano; la vio sentarse a su lado y sonreírle con dulzura, sintió su corazón encogerse un centímetro cuando él le recibió el vaso y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Hacía meses que lo molestaba con la falta de pretendientes en la ciudad, diciéndole que debería conseguirse una novia para que la dejara en paz y él respondiendo una y otra vez que su corazón sólo podía estar dividido en sus tres grandes amores. La policía (En éste punto del discurso ambos estallaban en carcajadas), su Mustang, y ella.

¿Y esto era aquel amor?

Judy salió disparada a su habitación.

En el camino chocó con un conejo blanco de ojos azul intenso, que la detuvo antes de caer. Sonrió intentando ser amable pero se quedó pasmado al darse cuenta de que acababa de sostener la caída de Judy Hopps.

—Oh… Por… Dios… Judy Hopps. —Murmuró pasmado. La coneja levantó el rostro azorada al escuchar al conejo. Se quedó súpita un momento, perdida en los ojos del conejo que la sostenía y luego, recuperar un poco la compostura, se alejó medio paso para ponerse de pie en sus propias patas, aún con las manos del conejo en torno a su cintura. —Perdona si no te suelto, pero quisiera asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Perdona, corrí sin ver, yo…

— ¿Llevabas prisa?

—No. —Se apresuró a decir, sonriendo y agradeciendo internamente que no la soltara, sentía las patas temblando. —No. Iba a mi habitación a descansar un rato.

—Entonces no te detengo. —Murmuró soltándola al final. Extendió una pata y, con voz alegre, añadió. —Donovan White. Mucho gusto.

—White. Irónico.

—Olvida la ironía del apellido, por favor. —Bromeó divertido. — ¿A qué ibas a tu habitación? ¿Estoy siendo chismoso? Perdona, son manías de periodista. No te estorbo a menos que quieras compañía, pero no creo que quieras responder a una entrevista.

Judy soltó una carcajada ante el entusiasmo de Donovan y asintió. —No tengo problemas con responder unas preguntas. Mamá Osa dijo que vendrían algunas personas del periódico a hacer un reportaje sobre la capacitación del cuerpo de policía, no sabía que llegarían desde hoy.

—Sí, íbamos a llegar el jueves, sólo a los últimos días y el acto académico. Pero me cancelaron dos eventos de arte y mi editor me mandó desde hoy. Mi fotógrafo quería venir, pero no se pudo. Es un gran admirador de su trabajo, de verdad nunca deja de hablar del dúo dinámico que protege la ciudad.

—Perdona, cuando dijiste "su trabajo" pensé en todo el departamento. ¿Dúo?

—No cree en "El departamento de policía de Zootopia", cree en los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, y su trabajo pulcro defendiendo la justicia. Es su fan.

—Gracias. —Murmuró sonrojada mientras Donovan le ofrecía un brazo.

— ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

—Me encantaría. Muero de hambre.

—Judy, ¿Puedo llamarte Judy? O debo llamarte Oficial Hopps o…

—Judy está bien. —Admitió divertida. — ¿Tomaste café?

—Se nota, ¿verdad?

—Para ser periodista de la Gacela pareces demasiado divertido.

—Sí, mi jefe dice lo mismo. Judy. Me gustaría mostrarte unas fotos que hice a tu pelea con ese rinoceronte. Me parece que he tenido la bendición de apretar el botón justo para capturar la famosa patada Hopps.

— ¿Patada Hopps? Me encantaría.

—Judy. Quiero pedirte un permiso especial. Extraoficial.

—Sí, claro.

—Sé que mañana peleas de nuevo, a pesar de tus heridas. Quisiera tener permiso libre para tomarte fotografías. Mi editor me obligó a traer formularios que me den esa libertad pero no me interesa fotografiar a nadie más. Es una cuestión personal. Para mi fotógrafo.

— ¿De mis peleas?

—Sí. Quiero volver a captar la patada desde otros ángulos, si no es molestia.

.

Tras haber pasado gran parte de su descanso charlando con Kara, Nick decidió que era momento de ir a ver cómo se encontraba Judy. No la encontró en la enfermería ni en su habitación, apenas iba tomando camino para la sala de entrenamiento cuando escuchó sus carcajadas saliendo del comedor. Supuso que estaría con Garraza, así que irrumpió en el comedor con su estridente alegría.

— ¡Zanahorias, es momento de…! —Y al verla ahí, sentada lado a lado con el reportero White, el conejo blanco sostenía su pata entre las suyas y le sonreía, sonrió aún más cuando vio a Nick entrar. —Judy… —Murmuró confundido.

— ¡Nick! —Soltó la coneja confundida. —Pensé que ya casi era hora de volver al ring.

—Sí, en unos minutos. Donovan White ¿Cierto? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Cubro el evento. —Comentó con entusiasmo pero guardando un perfil más profesional. —Le decía a la señorita Hopps que me gustaría fotografiarla en sus peleas, le mostraba los documentos. Me encantaría que ella misma le explicara en qué consiste para que usted también me permitiera hacer la sesión.

—Claro, que me explique… ¿Vienes, Zanahorias?

—En seguida te alcanzo. Firmo esto y voy.

—Claro.

Nick salió molesto, sintiendo como si acabasen de quitarle algo de las manos.

.

En la mañana, cuando Nick llegó al ring, se encontró con la figura de Judy golpeando con todas sus fuerzas un costal de entrenamiento del tamaño de un oso. Sorprendido de la manera en la que la pequeña presa golpeaba se percató de que el costal realmente cedía y se balanceaba ante los golpes de la presa. La observó un momento más antes de entender que golpeaba con todo el peso de su cuerpo y no solamente con los puños. Sonrió hasta escuchar el disparo de una cámara fotográfica y salió hastiado sin que nadie notara su presencia.


	5. Torpe zorro, torpe coneja

(Everybody wants to rule the world – Lorde)

Ella sonrió dejando la toalla a un costado y se percató de que poco a poco se había ido llenando el lugar. Aquel día iniciarían con peleas cuerpo a cuerpo así que tenía trabajo por delante. Ya había calentado y se preguntaba si el resto también lo había hecho. Una vez que Lobato entró a la habitación, todos guardaron silencio y esperaron.

—Hopps. Al centro. —La coneja se aproximó hacia el ring y se tronó el cuello, comenzó a dar saltitos de un lado a otro y sonrió mirando al instructor, que parecía no comprender el entusiasmo de la chica. —Wolf, al centro. A terminar lo que ayer quedó inconcluso.

— ¡Qué! —Soltó Nick levantándose de la banca y avanzando un paso. —No puede ponerlos a pelear después de lo que pasó ayer. No es justo.

— ¡Ah, tiene razón! —Soltó Lobato con ironía. Su mueca de sarcasmo hizo que Nick se retorciera en su lugar. —Espere, haré un par de llamadas para que los criminales de su bella ciudad ya no ataquen policías ni animales inocentes. Todo resuelto. —Y su expresión se deformó hasta mostrar inconformidad. —Oficial Wilde, no puede esperar que el crimen pare, los enemigos que enfrentamos no se van a detener a ver si el oficial que los persigue es un furioso lobo o una tierna conejita. Así que siéntese…

— ¿Me acaba de llamar tierna? —Soltó Judy hastiada, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Puso una cara de asco para continuar. — ¿Sabe? Entre conejos podemos llamarnos tiernos e incluso podemos llamar tiernos a otros animales, pero que alguien nos llame así…

— ¿Qué pasa, ternura? —Retó Wolf consiguiendo que Judy tuviera que tomar una respiración profunda para calmarse. —Oh, perdón, lo hice de nuevo.

Judy se tomó el hombro y comenzó a girar el brazo en círculos grandes, suspiró tratando de calmarse y encaró a su oponente con una mirada mordaz. —Inicia cuando quieras.

Y aunque la batalla no duró mucho más de doce minutos, fue tiempo más que suficiente para que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta de qué estaba hecha Judy Hopps.

Sabía que no podía usar la patada con él, ya la había visto el día anterior. Tanto de ella como de Nick así que esa estrategia estaba descartada, tendría que pelear.

Recibió seis golpes en las costillas y uno en la quijada, escupió sangre cuando el lobo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, miró su propia sangre en el suelo del ring y supo que aquello debía acabar rápido, entre más rápido mejor. Recibió tres golpes más que serían moretones en un par de horas, y en seguida, todo el peso de la balanza cambió a su favor.

Un par de saltos, una patada en la cara, se escabulló entre las piernas del lobo y luego lo sometió en una llave. Lo soltó cuando éste comenzó a suplicar piedad y logró prever que la atacaría por la espalda, justo cuando él avanzó los primeros dos pasos, ella se detuvo en seco y calculó su distancia.

—540, Hopps… —Murmuró Nick desde su lugar, sentado al borde de la banca.

La coneja saltó.

Siempre se había jactado de la fuerza de sus piernas, así que aprovechó lo que sabía para terminar la batalla, hizo una patada tornado, girando todo su cuerpo entero para dar velocidad a sus piernas y ganando fuerza con el giro. El golpe sonó brutal y el lobo cayó de bruces, noqueado. Judy asintió conforme consigo misma y fue a recuperar su toalla para secarse el sudor del rostro.

—Yo no sé ustedes. —Murmuró Donovan incapaz de tomar otra fotografía ahora que Judy bajaba del ring con una toalla en las manos y la expresión indiferente. —Pero sí puedo ver esto en cámara lenta con el coro de _Dangerous woman_ de fondo.

—Sí. —Murmuraron Garraza y Nick al unísono.

* * *

5 Torpe coneja, torpe zorro. (Zac Brown Band - As She`s Walking Away)

Miss. G. M. Fenton: Bueno, Kara no está diseñada para caer bien, tal vez para parecer indefensa de vez en cuando, por otro lado, Donovan, qué bien que te guste. La verdad es que yo lo quiero mucho. Y lo voy a usar para otra historia, pero bueno, primero finalicemos ésta

Darkkness666: Ah claro, Benji con toda su sabiduría de recepcionista sabrá hacer las cosas caer en su lugar. Donovan… bueno, es buen conejo, lo prometo, y juro que no es lo que parece (Que normalmente cuando dices eso entonces sí es lo que parece, pero ésta vez no, lo juro). Creo que Nick tampoco está bien enterado de lo que ocurre con sus sentimientos. Es decir. Zanahorias le movió el tapete completamente (Hablando de la peli), así que supongo que puede creer que es el síndrome de Estocolmo (xD), hasta que se dé cuenta de que no es así. Voy a usar ésta canción para éste cap "As"she's walking away" de Zac Brown, como consejo para fines de éste cap, dale una revisada a la letra antes de leerlo jaja. Es cierto, el amor es el tema más rallado de la música, pero hay canciones que son tan buenas que hace que parezca un tema nuevo. Las voy a escuchar. Gracias por el comentario, y espero que esto te guste

Reyarturo4: Wow, gracias de verdad. Déjame el dato de tu canal para echarle un vistazo a tu contenido : ) Sí, los celos sólo afectan de verdad cuando no sabes lo que está pasando contigo, me pareció gracioso y al mismo tiempo creo que le va a dar sazón a esto, nos seguimos leyendo

Neslykoki: Menos mal, de verdad me pesaría mucho que Donovan no tuviera aceptación, pero me encanta saber que te agrade tanto, sí, es todo un conejo. Y sí, los celos, no son mi tema favorito para ésta pareja, es decir, se saben seguros el uno al otro, pero bueno, no abusemos de la seguridad. Trataré de seguir actualizando a éste paso, disfruto mucho escribirlos y me encanta saber que te gusta leerlos. Saludos

Janyo: Sencillamente me dejaste sin palabras jajaja, no me esperaba un comentario tan largo pero debo admitir que me siento halagada por el hecho de que tomaras tu tiempo para hacerme saber algo de cada capítulo. De verdad, valoro y agradezco mucho eso. Ahora, respondiendo a tu comentario: Quería ir introduciendo los celos de Nick de a poco, como de juego, lo mismo que con el auto jaja, así que me pareció una forma sutil de mostrarlo territorial con su presa, del 3º, bueno, Judy siempre me pareció muy apasionada, y casi visceral. Digo, aceleró de cero a 100 iniciando una persecución después de tener un día horrible de parquímetros para atrapar al traficante de aulladores, así que me dije a mí misma "¿Judy es así de atrabancada?... Sí, sí lo es. Jaja. Síiiiiii, amé esos tres segundos en los que Judy simplemente tumba al rinoceronte, así que debía hacer un pequeño tributo a ello, y es eso, la osa polar tenía una cara de satisfacción cuando vio el avance de Judy que sólo podía convertirse en leyenda. Una conejita indefensa logrando todo eso, ¿¡Y nadie lo notó!? ¿Es en serio? Me alegra saber que no soy la única que lo vio, me encantará leer tu historia en cuanto comience a salir. Ahora, por el último capítulo. Bueno, tenía mis dudas. Sin embargo, créeme, el lema de ésta historia es "No es lo que parece" Lo puse un poco más arriba y lo reitero. De verdad no es lo que parece. Que cuando alguien dice eso sí es lo que parece cuando lo niega, pero ésta vez no es lo que parece. Con Kara y todo éste asunto del abrazo, quería tener un motivo para que Judy se desencajara, pero me traicionó Donovan, la verdad ni yo me esperaba su aparición jajajajaj, lo normal, ¿No? Que tus propios OC no te obedezcan. Sí fue algo corto y quería meter más recuerdos relacionados con la madre de Nick, pero no me daba tiempo sin romper la rítmica del capítulo, así que decidí dejarlo ahí. Ahora sí comienza el conflicto entre ellos y veremos cómo se desarrolla. Aunque a éste paso, Donovan White posiblemente me traicione de nuevo, es un comodín en ésta historia y me lo estoy pensando mucho respecto a lo que va a pasar con él, porque justo ahora está en el borde de ser un cliché clásico utilizado para los conflictos más predecibles (Como lo fue Tony Harewell en su momento en mi otra cuenta), o convertirse en un giro con el que me da cierto miedo meterme por no herir a mis lectores, temas delicados y eso. Pero supongo que no puedo evitar que Donovan sea lo que él quiera ser, que se elija solo. En fin. Me encantaría saber tu opinión al respecto. ¿Le doy un giro dramático con la posibilidad de herir suceptibilidades o lo convierto en el cliché que todos suponen que es?

aloanime42: Una disculpa, por ahí se me pasó aclarar que era sólo el intermedio, como sólo lo aclaré en mis primeras historias cortas después ya no lo hice. Qué bueno que ya pudiste leer las historias completas. Gracias por leer ésta historia y espero que te siga gustando, lo de los celos, bueno, no sabía cómo abordarlo para que no fuera "lo de siempre" Me encanta saber que te va gustando la historia. Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Judy llegó al comedor con una sonrisa radiante. Aunque le dolían los moratones, y si se levantaba un poco el pelaje podía ver la parte de su piel que había quedado marcada por las contusiones, había logrado vencer a Wolf dos veces más en el ring. Estaba impactada por las fotografías que Donovan White había hecho (No sólo era impresionante verse a sí misma en acción, amaba en secreto la manera en la que estaban compuestas las fotografías, sobre todo porque había dos ángulos en los que aparecía Nick en la mayoría, viéndola con orgullo y con pánico dependiendo de si golpeaba o era golpeada). Sonrió aún más ampliamente (Si es que sus mejillas lo permitían) cuando vio a Garraza y a Nick sentados en la misma mesa. El primero parecía estar divertido mientras que el segundo miraba con cara hosca a todo el día.

Llegó a sentarse justo en medio de ambos y se ganó un reclamo del felino que le ofrecía un vaso de agua. Nick la atrajo por la cintura y le plantó un beso en la mejilla de forma sonora, consiguiendo que varios oficiales voltearan en su dirección. Judy soltó una carcajada empujando a Nick lejos de ella y luego sonrió sintiendo que todo poco a poco iba volviendo a su lugar.

—Así que… —Soltó Garraza divertido. —Judy. ¿Qué tal tu entrevista con Donovan White? Sí te tocaba a ti ¿Cierto?

—Donovan es agradable. Pero apenas va mi entrevista por la tarde. Lo de antes fue sólo por unas cuestiones de las fotos que tomó. Son muy buenas.

—Ush. —Soltó Nick retirándose un poco de Judy y consiguiendo que la presa se aferrara a su brazo para acercarlo de nuevo.

—Y mantiene las preguntas ágiles y entretenidas al mismo tiempo. —Prosiguió una vez que Nick dejó de forcejear. —Es la primera vez que no me preguntan "lo de siempre" en la entrevista, así que fue diferente.

—Pero diferente bien, ¿no?

—Definitivamente diferente bien.

—Oye… —Murmuró al final Garraza como insinuando algo. —Tú y Donovan podrían…

Judy soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo en que por fin Nick logró soltarse de su agarre. Una vez le había dicho que era casi una lapa cuando se lo proponía, y ella se había jactado de ser la lapa más interesante que podía existir.

—Donovan es muy buen conejo. —Admitió divertida, sin embargo su expresión se tornó sarcástica. —Pero créeme. ¿Él y yo? No, no podría pasar ni aunque ambos nos lo propusiéramos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te platico más tarde. Venía a decirles que mamá Osa quiere que vaya a la enfermería para un chequeo. Dice que Bogo la mata si le entrega a una de sus estrellitas estrelladas. Nick ¿Me guardas un plato por favor?

—Claro primor.

—No creo que Kara te niegue ese placer. —Soltó al final de manera despectiva mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Judy Hopps, no te escuchaba hablar así desde que compre el auto. —Soltó Nick apresándola por el vientre, había quedado a la misma altura y Judy trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no hacer pucheros. No lo consiguió y lo único que logró fue que Nick la apretara con más fuerza. — ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿De una zorra de pelo naranja que amenaza con quitarme mi lugar a tu lado en la mesa? —Soltó con sarcasmo. —No, claro que no. Ya me voy. O mamá me matará, y a ti de paso por entretenerme.

— ¿Quién le va a decir?

— ¿A la osa polar de excelente vista que está parada en la puerta? —Murmuró Judy escandalizada. Nick la soltó al instante, sentándose erguido en su lugar hasta que Judy rompió en carcajadas.

—Coneja tramposa, lo pagarás caro en los bloqueos.

—Torpe zorro. —Añadió alegremente dando brinquitos mientras se alejaba.

—Sí, torpe zorro. —Completó Garraza.

— ¿Qué? Sólo Judy me habla así.

— ¿Y ya le dijiste a Judy lo otro?

— ¿Qué otro?

— ¿De verdad o estás tratando de mentirme a mí? ¿Soy el único que lo nota? —Al ver a Dante acercarse a sentarse con ellos, sonrió aliviado —Dime que tú también lo notas.

— ¿Noto qué? —Murmuró con la boca llena.

—Hopps, Wilde, chispitas en el aire cuando se miran…

—Y mucha tensión sexual cuando pelean cuerpo a cuerpo. Todo el mundo lo nota.

— ¿Notar qué? —Soltó Nick exasperado.

—Que están enamorados. O al menos tú sientes algo por la hembra. —Y aunque Dante le atribuyó el silencio a la comida, se sorprendió al percatarse de que Nick tenía expresión de pasmo, como si aquello fuera una auténtica sorpresa para él. — ¿En serio Wilde? Hace meses que trabajan juntos y lo que quieras, pero en la academia no dejabas de marcarle y mandarle mensajitos, y hacer video llamadas. Hasta suspirabas y abrazabas el teléfono cada que colgaban. Pensé que sería obvio.

—Judy es una amiga querida y ha calado profundo en mí, pero hasta ahí.

—Ok. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido desde que la conociste? —Soltó Dante suspicaz.

— ¿Novias?

—Hola, la tierra a Nick. —Soltó golpeándole la frente con su cuchara. —Novias. ¿Eres o no eres el legendario Nick Wilde de los suburbios? La estafa materializada. El seductor de los bares… ¿Sí eres ese Nick? Novias. Cuántas.

— ¡Ninguna! —Espetó molesto ante el recuento.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No tengo tiempo.

—No, cómo vas a tener tiempo si gastas cada segundo libre con Hopps… —Reclamó hastiado de la actitud de Nick, y en seguida, con más sarcasmo que antes, añadió. —Ah espera. Eso no es una carga. Cierto, prefieres pasar tiempo con Judy que hacer otras diez conquistas… creo que te tiene conquistado.

— ¿Y qué si fuera así? —Ladró furioso, bajando la voz y mirando alternadamente a sus compañeros de mesa. —Me gusta Hopps, pero no puede pasar de eso. Y yo no voy a tratar de conquistarla porque, primero, ella se merece algo mejorcito que al antiguo estafador de la ciudad. Segundo, es un conejo. Podrá ser que en Zootopia ya no sea tan mal visto las relaciones inter-especie, pero ella creció en las madrigueras. Sus padres, su familia, todo gira en torno a lo bien hecho. Y ya saben lo que dicen. Lo bien hecho, bien parece. Tercero, somos colegas del ZPD. Si algo sale mal entre nosotros afecta nuestro trabajo y no me voy a atrever a quitarle a Hopps lo único por lo que ha peleado toda su vida. Yo no tenía lugar antes de pertenecer a esto, así que no importa si yo me voy, pero no se lo voy a hacer a ella cuando juntos peleamos contra el mastodonte de Bogo para que no le quitara la placa en medio del distrito forestal tras ir a buscar a Manchas.

—Bueno, es lo más abnegado que has hecho toda tu vida. —Murmuró Dante tratando de hacer una tregua. —Pero ¿Ya le preguntaste qué opina?

—Sí —Coincidió Garraza. — ¿Y si ella estuviera enamorada de ti también?

—No lo está. No existiendo conejos como Donovan White.

— ¿Ya le preguntaste?

—Aún si lo estuviera, ella merece algo mejor.

—Tú no decides eso, Wilde. —Murmuró Dante preocupado. —Créeme, si algo tienen en común todas las hembras, no importando la especie, es que nadie les dice de quién enamorarse, así que, si tú no decides…

—Mírame hacerlo. —Soltó saliendo a zancadas largas de la cafetería

—Si las cosas siguen así, la va a orillar a algo que no le va a gustar a nadie. —Advirtió Dante mirando preocupado a Garraza.

—Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

.

Cada vez que necesitaba sosiego iba a buscar una vieja fotografía, parte de un recuerdo de su infancia. Recordaba perfecto el día que había encontrado el viejo álbum de fotos empolvado de la alacena, recordaba haberlo tomado en busca de una foto de sus padres, recordaba haber salido corriendo al reconocer al tío Phill y sonreír cuando una fotografía se había deslizado hasta caer en el suelo.

 _El pequeño zorrito levantó la foto y se quedó quieto un momento, en medio del pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Miraba a la hembra que cantaba en la foto como si aquello fuera lo único importante en ese instante._

— _Nick. —Llamó su madre asomando al pasillo con un trapo para secarse las manos, angustiada por el repentino silencio que se había producido en la casa. Al ver a su cachorro absorto en la foto, sonrió acercándose. —Pensé que la había perdido._

— _¿Eres tú?_

— _Sí, cielo. El día que me dijeron que venías en camino._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo en la foto?_

— _Cantar._

— _¿Y qué cantas?_

— _Mi canción favorita. La que solía cantarte para dormirte por las noches._

— _¿Y por qué cantas?_

— _Porque a la gente le gustaba escucharme cantar._

— _¿Y por qué dejaste de cantar?_

— _Porque ya no podía estar de pie mucho tiempo y tuve que conseguir otro trabajo._

— _¿Me la puedo quedar? —Murmuró al final el niño levantando la vista, con aquella mirada de súplica y ternura que conseguía que la hembra dijera que sí a todo. Ella amaba esa foto porque la había tomado el amor de su vida, y la amaba más porque sabía que Nick formaba parte de esa foto, había llorado mucho el día que creyó perderla así que tenía una respuesta complicada entre manos._

— _Con una condición._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Que me permitas guardarla dos años más. Para que no se pierda._

— _Pero ¿Puedes guardarla en un lugar que se vea?_

— _¿Qué tal un marco colgado en la pared? ¿Podrías con eso?_

Nick sonrió recordando que había salido corriendo con la foto en la mano hasta llegar a su habitación, donde tenía montones de marcos hechos a mano para el día del padre y de la madre, los regalos que nunca se atrevió a dar. Su madre había sonreído con lágrimas en los ojos al ver al pequeño buscar con ahínco un clavo en la pared.

—Ay, ma… Cómo me haces falta a veces.

.

Judy suspiró profundo armándose de valor. Si lo que había alcanzado a escuchar al salir del comedor era cierto, entonces eso resolvía el cincuenta por ciento de su problema, sin embargo, ahora todo radicaba en la pregunta que tenía para Nick.

Había salido de la enfermería con una sonrisa radiante pero ahora estaba nerviosa, se acercaba el segundo descanso de la tarde, así que ella debería buscar rápido a Nick para hablar con él. Si bien era cierto que había visto a su colega muy acaramelado con Kara, Garraza había dicho que la vulpina había estado llorando por la tensión y que Nick fue un buen compañero de catarsis. Judy solía decir que no era bueno juzgar a los libros por su portada, pero ella misma no hacía caso, así que suspiró profundo para tratar de llamar de nuevo a la calma.

No le constaba que Garraza dijera la verdad y no quería desconfiar de su segundo amigo más leal de la comisaría, pero tampoco creía que no fuera a solaparlo como la solapaba a ella.

Sonrió cuando se percató de que Nick estaba sentado en su litera, contemplando una vieja fotografía con una esquina doblada y otra carcomida. Ella conocía bien esa fotografía, una hermosa zorra de pelaje brillante estaba de pie en un escenario, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y un uniforme de mesera de restaurant de paso, su cola se enredaba de manera seductora al pedestal del micrófono mientras ella entonaba una melodía. Nick nunca le dijo qué canción cantaba, ni qué edad tenía cuando esa foto había sido tomada, sabía que aquella hembra ya estaba embarazada de Nick, sólo que aún no lo sabía. Ese día le entregarían los resultados de sus exámenes.

—Hola, extraño.

—Hola, extranjera.

— ¿Qué dices? —Bromeó fingiendo indignación. — ¿Extranjera yo? Si ya casi formo parte del asfalto.

—Y no por la estatura. —Completó la frase Nick torciendo una sonrisa pícara. — ¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias? ¿Ya por fin descubriste que no puedes vivir sin mí?

—Creí que eso lo habíamos establecido desde antes de resolver el caso de los aulladores.

—Cierto, pero quería reiterarlo. ¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió preocupado al ver la manera compulsiva en la que Judy retorcía sus manos.

—Pues sí… Pasa algo. Voy a mi entrevista con Donovan y eso me pone nerviosa.

— ¿Por el conejo? —Espetó dos tonos más grave de lo habitual, ardiendo en celos y tratando de ocultarlo.

—No, Donovan no me pone nerviosa. Me pone nerviosa todo lo que me pregunta de nosotros… Yo tengo una pregunta de nosotros, por cierto.

—Aún no decido si te amo más a ti que al mustang. —Interrumpió solemne mientras ocultaba la foto de su madre entre sus pertenencias. Aunque sabía que Judy la conocía y había hablado de esa foto durante semanas, de ella no tenía que ocultarla.

—Ja-ja. —Soltó sarcástica, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa. —No es eso… Yo… Necesito escucharlo antes de ir a mi entrevista con Donovan.

— ¿Qué necesitas escuchar?

—Nick… Necesito sólo una respuesta sincera… ¿Estás enamorado de mí?


	6. Palabras de aliento

Judy soltó una carcajada ante el entusiasmo y acertada picardía de Donovan, realmente le hacía falta reírse a carcajadas y aquella risa-terapia le había caído de perlas. El periodista no sólo era ocurrente. Era divertido y sincero en sus bromas y chistes. Sonrió ampliamente cuando ella tuvo que secarse las lágrimas provocadas por la risa y le hizo otra docena de fotos.

—Perdón, perdón, lo siento. —Murmuró ella tratando de serenarse. Sin embargo en cuanto vio de nuevo el rostro de Donovan volvió a romper en carcajadas.

—Ya, Joe dice que tengo ese efecto en mis pobres entrevistados. No le creía hasta que hice reír a tu jefe.

— ¡No! —Soltó sorprendida. — ¿Hiciste reír al jefe Bogo? No lo creo.

—Sí, a carcajadas. Pero sólo paso una vez.

—Es ventaja, yo jamás lo he visto sonreír. Es raro, todo gritos de firmes y órdenes.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. En el periódico es igual. Sólo llueven críticas. Cambia la portada, el balazo está mal, te pasaste dos caracteres. Ay, nada les gusta.

—Pero tú eres muy bueno. He leído tus columnas desde tu reportaje por los aulladores. Tienes un estilo lleno de clase y elegancia sin sonar anticuado.

—Mi jefe dice que soy demasiado jovial para la audiencia. ¿Qué le hacemos?

—Lo asustamos. —Sugirió Judy divertida.

— ¡No! Me mata. —Y dicho aquello, ambos volvieron a romper en carcajadas. Donovan sonrió haciendo un par de fotos más y luego suspiró nostálgico. — ¿Sabes? A Joe le encantaría estar haciendo esta sesión. Es tu fan.

— ¿Por eso tomas tantas fotos o sólo es a mí?

—No, sólo es a ti, no es fan del resto. Ama ver tu trabajo y verte en acción, a ti y a tu compañero. Adora como trabajan juntos. Los sigue en redes y todo, y siempre que salen en persecución dice que están coordinados a la perfección. Yo no le creía hasta que los vi. Me hice su fan gracias a él. Es un gran fotógrafo, al grado en que con todo el amor que le tengo, digo que es mejor fotógrafo que Roomie. No sabes, cuando supo que yo sería el enviado de la Gacela casi se muere. Tanta foto es para él.

—Suena a que son muy unidos.

—No tienes idea. —Murmuró con devoción. Judy sonrió comprendiendo de qué iba todo y asintió una vez.

— ¿Qué te parecería concretar una cita? Te puedo dar mi teléfono y podríamos ponernos de acuerdo a una tarde libre que tengamos hacer la sesión fotográfica.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por nosotros?

— ¡Claro! La verdad es que estoy muy conmovida, su historia es maravillosa y ustedes de verdad son entregados a su profesión. —Nick iba pasando por el espacio adecuado a set y sonrió al ver. A Judy sentada en el banquito. La vio bajar de un salto y acercarse a Donovan. Por un momento se quedó helado al verla tomarle una mano y comentar. —Me gusta eso, Donovan. Me gustas.

El cánido sintió el alma caer a sus pies, sintió la desesperación embargarlo, sintió rabia contra el periodista y se sintió como un idiota.

Debió admitirlo cuando Judy le preguntó al respecto, debió decirle que si estaba enamorado. Debió confesar y no lo hizo. En lugar de eso dijo estar interesado por Kara. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Salió corriendo a su cabaña para ocultarse, para hundirse en su desesperación a solas, para pensar, y en el trayecto tuvo que permitir que una sola lágrima resbalara por sus mejillas.

* * *

6 Palabras de aliento. (Dirty girl – Slash)

Neslykoki: Sí, al final, Nick es un cánido y esos son muuuuy territoriales, así que tenía que mantenerlo "natural" para él. Definitivamente la respuesta va a hacer que esto tome un giro en la dirección equivocada, pero quiero creer que Garraza y Dante pueden echarles una pata, debo confiar en ellos jaja. Entiendo lo de leer un cap después de un día largo, me alegra que llegara en buen momento, y sí, procuraré seguir actualizando a ésta velocidad.

Reyarturo4: Entendido y anotado, lo busco entonces. Sí bueno, no podía negar que se gustan y eso implica tensión entre ellos jajajaja, la verdad me cuesta trabajo imaginarlos sin que haya ese tipo de situaciones a considerar así que. Qué bueno que te esté gustando. Y Sí, a ver qué pasa con éstos dos jaja, que parece que andan en la cuerda floja, pero bueh.

Darkkness666: Te voy a quedar mal. Entiendo la parte en la que no puede mentirle a Judy, pero también creo que si se va a mantener fiel a su palabra de respetar el sueño de Judy, bueno, no puede darse el lujo de flaquear ante los ojos de su amada… aún. Es cierto, con las novias era pura pantalla, luego vendrán explicaciones jaja. Y lo que tiene con Judy definitivamente es algo más, pero creo que estaba tan metido en su mundito de estafa y crimen que ya se había olvidado cómo relacionarse con los animales. Judy lo puede ayudar, pero sólo si él quiere. Voy a seguir escuchando las recomendaciones musicales, de verdad me están dando un par de ideas para otro fic que tengo en mente de éstos dos. Obvio romántico pero más tirándole a misterio. A ver qué sale jaja. Gracias por la música y por el comentario. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

— ¡Cuarenta y dos! —Gritó la chita con voz enérgica. La mayoría de los animales subió con mucho esfuerzo en la barra, con los brazos adoloridos de estar cargando su propio peso. Judy y Nick casi subieron como si nada, lado a lado. Entre ellos había un aire de tensión y competencia no sana, pero también se dedicaban miradas de camaradería entre una subida y otra. —Vamos señores, parecen presas.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó Judy con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Cuarenta y tres! ¡Una presa lo hace mejor que todos ustedes!

—Ahí está, Zanahorias. —Dijo Nick sofocado. —Te ven.

—Cuarenta y cuatro… —Un elefante cayó sobre su trasero y tras toser por el impacto, se dejó caer de espaldas, con los ojos apretados y los brazos extendidos a los costados.

—Deshonra… —Murmuró una tigresa a manera de burla, para luego caer también ella.

—Desgracia. —Añadió Nick divertido antes de subir el cuarenta y cinco.

— ¡Vamos señoritas! ¿Ya se cansaron?

— ¡No, señor! (Señora) —Se escuchó decir a destiempo a Garraza, que estaba haciendo abdominales al nivel del suelo al no poder cargar su peso al vuelo.

— ¡Sólo faltan treinta y cinco más! ¡Vamos!

Judy subió una vez más, murmurando. —Es el infierno.

— ¡Así es, Hopps! Y yo soy el diablo. ¡Cuarenta y ocho! —Tres animales más cayeron, dejando sólo a Judy, Nick, Dante, Wolf y Rhyno arriba. — ¡Son una vergüenza para el cuerpo de policía!

Rhyno cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido brutal al impactarse, varios, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, soltaron una risa por lo bajo y alguien más suspiró como diciendo "te comprendo"

Diez dominadas después sólo quedaban Judy y Nick colgados en las barras. Tenían a todos los asistentes a su alrededor contando a gritos el número de dominada que debían hacer. Habían comenzado a apostar entre ellos y a gritar porras por su favorito.

— ¡Si te atreves a rendirte por consideración, te mato! —Espetó Judy en la siguiente bajada. Nick soltó un resoplido que bien podría haber sido una risa.

— ¡Rendirme contigo!

— ¡Sesenta!

—Ni pensarlo. En casa hago ochenta seguidas, Hopps.

— ¡Sesenta y uno!

— ¿Cuál es tu límite, tesoro?

—Cien. —Espetó Judy subiendo de nuevo.

— ¡Menos charla, más acción! —Gritó la instructora. —Sesenta y dos.

—No llegarías a cien aunque Bogo te lo ordenara. —Retó Nick con trabajo.

—Cuando pierdas, deberás obedecerme un día completo. —Espetó subiendo.

—Si es que puedes. Pero cuando tú pierdas… —Subió también. —Tendrás que usar el sombrero de parquímetros y darme un beso todas las mañanas.

— ¡Beso! Ni hablar. —Gritó casi perdiendo agarre. Subió de nuevo y fijó la vista en la barra.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, gotitas se deslizaban por el rostro de Judy y hacía casi quince minutos que se había acostumbrado al ardor de la sal en sus ojos, pero era cierto que los moretones y los golpes de su pelea con Wolf la tenían demasiado cansada.

A esas alturas no sabía si lograría las cien dominadas o si perdería contra el zorro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias? ¿Nervios de besarme?

— ¿Por qué no mejor le dices a Kara que te bese? —Respondió furiosa. Sintiéndose humillada.

— ¡Muy bajita para mi gusto!

— ¡Setenta y nueve! —Contaron todos al unísono, en un grito gutural y primitivo que consiguió motivarlos más.

—Yo soy más bajita. Pero a ella le gustas.

— ¡A ti te gusta White y no digo nada! —Espetó furioso, hizo la dominada ochenta en un movimiento vehemente y violento, y al bajar, por el exceso de sudor en sus manos, perdió el agarre un momento.

Durante unos instantes larguísimos para todos, pudieron ver a Nick colgado apenas por las puntas de los dedos, tratando con desesperación de subir una mano y después la otra, buscando de nuevo el agarre, suspiró serenándose, dejando pasar un instante de calma para luego proceder a tratar de alcanzar con una zarpa la bolsita de magnesia atada a su cintura, tratando de eliminar el sudor de sus almohadillas; Por un momento pensó que lo tenía resuelto, sus brazos aún tenían fuerza y él podía ganar la apuesta, y aunque todo su espíritu deseó con desesperación que así fuera, su garra no soportó el agarre por sí sola cuando él alcanzó la magnesia, uno a uno sus dedos resbalaron del tubo y él cayó al suelo en cámara lenta.

Judy volvió a subir, haciendo la dominada ochenta y uno y luego miró a la instructora con rebeldía y desafío. —Cuente.

Nick miró el cuerpo esbelto de la coneja recortado contra el sol de media tarde. Con el pelaje cubierto de gotitas de sudor y la determinación enmarcando su rostro, una palabra lo golpeó por sorpresa.

Sexy.

Vio a Judy subir, sus músculos contraerse, sus piernas empujar en un impulso para ayudarla a subir con la inercia de su propio peso, la vio hacer lento los descensos para mantener el control en sus manos, la vio mirando fijo la barra para no perder concentración. Y por un instante todo el sonido desapareció, sólo era ella ganándole como los grandes. Rabiosa y soberbia, pero sobre todo hermosa.

— ¡Cien! —Escuchó decir a todos, y aunque creyó que Judy se dejaría caer en un movimiento grácil y sencillo, ella hizo la ciento uno, arrancándole a todos los presentes un grito primitivo de victoria. La vio mover los labios pero no comprendió lo que decía hasta que vio a la instructora cargar a la coneja en brazos para bajarla.

Judy tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, Nick vio una herida abierta en su costado y una delgada hebra de sangre deslizarse por su piel desnuda hasta la base del pantalón. Sintió pánico y trató de avanzar hasta Judy, pero ella levantó una pata, como indicándole que frenara, le dedicó una mirada y murmuró. —Puedo ir sola a la enfermería.

La vio alejarse antes de recibir un golpecito en el hombro. —Estuviste increíble, Wilde. —Felicitó un león marrón de voz profunda antes de alejarse.

—Sí, qué pelea.

—Quién diría ¡Nos ganó una presa a todos!

—A las duchas, señores. —Gritó la chita mirando a todos los presentes. —Nos vemos a las diez para la práctica nocturna. Traigan ropa abrigadora.

Y mientras todos se alejaban a su paso, bromeando y sobándose los brazos por el dolor, Dante y Garraza se acercaron a Nick, consternados.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso, Wilde? —Espetó Dante.

— ¿Qué le dijeron? —Soltó rabioso cuando se aseguró de que nadie más lo escuchaba.

— ¿A quién?

— ¡Cómo a quién! ¡A Hopps! ¿Qué le dijeron?

— ¡De qué!

—Vino a preguntarme si estaba enamorado de ella. —Gruñó entre dientes.

—Tal vez ella también lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Yo qué sé. No son discretos.

—Ah, no, no me salgas con eso. La conozco, sé cómo pregunta cuando las ideas son suyas y cuando fue algo que le dijeron, ¿Qué le dijeron?

—Nick. —Llamó Garraza preocupado. —Estuvimos contigo todo el tiempo. No le dijimos nada.

— ¿Dices que te preguntó si estabas enamorado de ella?

—Sí. —Murmuró derrotado, concediéndole el beneficio de la duda a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

(The love I meant to say – Jeremy Jordan (smash))

 _Judy había soltado la bomba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nick no había visto aquello venir, así que, en un movimiento fluido y tratando de mantenerse sereno, levantó a Judy al vuelo y la cargó en brazos hasta la cama._

— _¡Cielos, Zanahorias, es cierto que te afectó tanto golpe! ¿Qué pasa, sentimental?_

— _¡Nick! —Espetó sonrojada quitándose las patas de encima cuando él trató de arroparla. —No estoy de broma. Responde._

 _Nick la miró un momento, sorprendido por la pregunta._

— _¿De dónde salió la idea, Judy? —Preguntó sereno. La presa se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mirada, rezando internamente porque Nick no la descubriera._

— _No lo sé, se me ocurrió, o fue algo que escuché por ahí o algo así. Yo qué sé. Pero… ¿Es cierto?_

 _Nick se pasó una mano por la frente y se rascó detrás de las orejas, mirando consternado a Judy, quien, después de varios segundos de silencio, se atrevió a levantar el rostro a mirar a Nick._

— _Mira._

— _Odio cuando inicias así._

 _Nick se sentó a su lado y le tomó una pata en lo que ella se quitaba las sábanas de encima._

— _Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, casi eras mi única amiga, Finnic nunca contó mucho. Y te amo, también lo sabes, pero no sé si utilizaría el término "enamorado"._

— _Entiendo. —Murmuró retirando su pata de entre las de Nick antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. —Gracias por responder Nick. Iré a la enfermería… De verdad… De verdad creo que le gustas a Kara. —Murmuró girando un poco el cuerpo, para ver a su amigo, Nick alcanzó perfectamente a percatarse de que Judy tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero su sonrisa era sincera. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

—Y ya. —Soltó Dante. —Te lo compró y ya. Judy Hopps te compró el cuento.

—No sé si lo creyó. —Admitió Nick apesadumbrado.

Al entrar al comedor, tanto Nick como Garraza se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de animales que había. Civiles la mayoría.

—Ah, sí. —Dijo Dante mirando a su alrededor. —Día de cartas y visitas.

— ¡Ahí estás, pedazo de lobo! —Gritó una loba de pelaje gris mirando a Dante.

— ¡Mi hermana! —Soltó apesadumbrado, pero luego soltó una carcajada y se acercó a abrazarla.

—Ve a buscar. —Animó Nick a Garraza. —Seguro hay algo para ti.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—Descuida, soy fuerte. Ve.

En cuanto Garraza estuvo lejos, Nick se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero se encontró con los ojos violetas de Judy en la puerta. Ella llevaba una mochilita en brazos, llena de sobres de todos tamaños y colores, supuso que eran de sus hermanos más pequeños y sonrió al percatarse de que comenzaba a hurgar entre los sobres. Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio y de risitas nerviosas por parte de Nick, Judy sacó un sobre blanco con rayas azules y se lo extendió a Nick.

—Del centro, de los suburbios bajos. —Y en cuanto Nick tomó la carta, ella salió disparada al otro lado del comedor, donde Bonny y Stu la esperaban con sonrisas nerviosas al estar entre tanto depredador. Nick miró el sobre y sonrió sorprendido al reconocer la apretada caligrafía de Finnic. Suspiró saliendo del lugar y terminó subiendo al techo para leer.

Bendita luna llena y bendita visión nocturna.

 _Hola torpe zorro. ¿Sí es así como te llama la coneja de juguete? Sabes que no soy muy expresivo, así que iré al grano. La oficial pelusa vino hace unos días a pedirme una carta para ti. Dijo que sería importante porque estabas teniendo una capacitación o yo qué sé. Y al principio no iba a hacer esto pero, después pensé. Bah. Zorro estúpido, ¿qué más da?_

 _Lo escribiré una sola vez._

 _Te extraño en las calles._

 _Lola preguntó por ti. La del bar de Billy. Dijo que dónde estaba su zorro favorito. Te recuerda con cariño aunque sólo la hayas usado de pantalla, estaba muy interesada en saber cuántas novias más habías tenido después de ella, ¿sabes? Ya no te guarda rencor por lo de su hermano, mira que eres tonto, hacerte su novio sólo para que el tarado de Billy te perdonara una deuda. Si necesitabas plata podíamos haber iniciado con las Popsy-Patitas antes._

 _Mira, no tengo mucho papel ni quiero gastar tanto, así que te diré esto. No importa si estás de azul o si quieres volver a las calles. Haz algo que te haga feliz._

 _Y dile a la pelusa que no me moleste más._

Sonrió sabiendo que aquella era la manera en la que Fin podía decir "Te quiero" o algo parecido, sonrió conmovido, pensando en Judy hablando con su viejo colega. Nick sintió un nudo en el estómago ante aquello, ellos dos se odiaban a muerte por lo que ambos representaban para el otro. La justicia en todo su esplendor y el crimen en su máxima expresión.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en ella tratando de convencer al viejo zorro de escribir.

Pero si a ella le gustaba Donovan, ¿Quién era él para intervenir?

.

Judy sonrió recibiendo el pan de manos de su madre y los besos de su padre. Se sentaron los tres en la misma silla, un poco apretados pero felices de estar cerca.

— ¿Dónde está ese amigo tuyo, querida? —Soltó Stu sacando otro paquete de pan.

— ¿Nick? —Añadió Bonny sonriendo. —Le trajimos pan de moras. Sabemos por ti que le gusta mucho y queríamos agradecerle por cuidar a nuestra pequeña.

—Ah, él… está…

—Oh, querida. No me digas que pelearon. —Soltó Bonny confundida pasando un brazo por los hombros de su pequeña.

—No peleamos tal cual, mamá. Es sólo que… No sé, todo ha sido malos entendidos desde que iniciamos el campamento y yo… No sé qué hacer.

—Tú lo quieres y él te quiere. —Comentó Stu abrazándola también. —Cuando yo no sabía qué hacer, cocinaba pan.

—Ah sí, así me conquistó.

—El mejor pan de moras de la comarca.

—Y de todas las madrigueras.

—Siempre ganaba listones con mi pan.

—Los primeros lugares, nunca otro.

Judy rio por lo bajo al ver a sus padres interactuar con el mismo entusiasmo con el que los recordaba desde siempre. Sonrió devolviendo el abrazo y plantó un beso en cada mejilla antes de mirarlos.

—Siempre me hace bien saber de ustedes.

—Por algo somos tus padres, Judy-dudy.

—Stu. La hora. Tenemos que tomar el tren.

—Viene la cosecha de otoño, roedorcita. Esperamos que tomes vacaciones para ir a la feria, y llévate a Nick de ser posible, ya queremos conocerlo.

—Para ser un zorro, nos gusta bastante para ti.

— ¡Cómo! —Soltó Judy sorprendida, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no significara lo que ella creía que significaba.

—Nos vemos querida. —Soltó su padre alejándose. Su madre le besó ambas mejillas antes de saltar de la silla y guiñar.

—Hasta pronto.

Judy los vio alejarse, pasmada. Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, ella pudo soltar una carcajada de nervios. Sus padres podían llegar a ser…


	7. Got-cha

La sorpresa era grande, primero al darse cuenta de que, contra todo pronóstico, se había cambiado a los capitanes de los equipos y ahora los mismos tenían que cambiar de estructura. Segundo, porque contrario a lo que todos creían después de la humillación pública, Nick había sido seleccionado capitán de equipo. Y tercero, porque la primer palabra que había salido de la boca de Nick cuando le pidieron elegir al primer miembro de su equipo había conseguido que todos se sorprendieran.

—Zanahorias… Te quiero a ti. —Y aunque para la mayoría aquello habría pasado desapercibido, Judy, Dante y Garraza habían notado perfectamente el tono posesivo, furioso y lascivo con que el zorro había dicho aquella frase.

Ahora, aquí radicaba la cuarta sorpresa de la noche. Una ronda de captura la bandera en el campo de gotcha, mismo que ahora iba perdiendo el equipo. Cuando la entrenadora les había dicho que durante doce rondas tendrían qué disputarse el atrapar la bandera y que ganaría el equipo que más veces la capturara, Nick y Judy no daban una con su equipo.

Tres rondas seguidas, Nick había perdido total concentración y por su culpa, Judy ahora tenía moretones en las piernas y pantorrillas. Estaba harta.

Garraza había tenido que intervenir un par de veces para que no iniciaran una discusión y en una ocasión hasta había servido de cebo para distraer al equipo enemigo y permitir al resto del equipo huir para buscar un nuevo punto de reunión y planear la siguiente estrategia. Nick y Judy no estaban enfocados, y aunque agradecían que el equipo hubiese quedado casi igual (Se había añadido Sarah, una leopardo bajita para su especie pero ágil como ningún otro leopardo del equipo de la policía de Zootopia), sabían que si no cambiaban su estrategia, todo sería en vano.

Al finalizar la quinta ronda, cuando iban todos saliendo del campo para dejar paso a la reta, limpiar sus escudos y protecciones, recargar balas y descansar en lo que el siguiente equipo era golpeado por la siguiente oleada de bolitas de pintura, Judy, furiosa, jaló aparte a Nick para hablar con él.

— ¡No te voy a preguntar qué te pasa! Sé que estás molesto conmigo por lo que te estuve preguntando ésta tarde, pero no creo que el resto del equipo deba pagar.

—Es sólo un entrenamiento.

—Hoy sólo es un entrenamiento, cuando volvamos a la ciudad serán nuestras vidas en juego porque no quieres ponerte las pilas, si no te das prisa con esto y dejas atrás cualquier cosa que haya que dejarse, entonces no podremos seguir trabajando juntos.

—Es exagerado decir eso.

—No, Nicholas, no lo es. Porque todos los informes de nuestros avances y retrocesos serán enviados a Bogo y a los respectivos jefes de cada una de las unidades aquí presentes. Si Mamá Osa define que no es sano que sigamos trabajando juntos nos pueden separar cuando volvamos a Zootopia. —Por un instante, sus orejas cayeron y su mirada se perdió en el suelo, la arrasó la tristeza. —Y no sé tú, pero yo quiero seguir trabajando contigo.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo eso? —Espetó furioso.

—Porque creyeron que leíste el reglamento. —Murmuró triste.

—Zanahorias… —Musitó el zorro extendiendo una pata hacia Judy, ella se retiró sin darse cuenta de aquel hecho. —Espera.

—Voy a limpiarme la pintura Nick. Ésta semana ha sido caótica para mí, física y emocionalmente.

* * *

7 Got-cha (Literalmente viene del inglés I got you, pero se abrevia así, significa _Te tengo_ , como dato cultural por si no tenían conocimiento de esto)

 **NECESITO PEDIRTE UN FAVOR** : Mi México se vio sacudido por una catástrofe que está dejando pilas de cadáveres, gente extraviada, niños que no volverán a ver a sus padres y montones más de noticias tristes. Vivo en una zona céntrica de México así que no me afectó directamente el temblor, pero sí a mi familia y amigos de Chiapas, DF, Puebla, Oaxaca. Tengo familia en esos lugares y sé que no puedo hacer mucho desde donde estoy, suelo respetar mucho las creencias personales de cada uno y no me gusta involucrarlas con mis historias. Sin embargo, para mí es maravilloso saber que al menos unas cuantas personas pueden leer esto y difundir.

Lo que quiero pedirte es una oración, un mensaje en FB, una carta para un desconocido si vas a mandar víveres, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer sentir esperanza. Anoche no pude dormir porque dos personas que son como mis hermanas estuvieron en vela contándome que no encontraban a sus hijos, una estaba en el 5º piso del hospital cuando todo inició y el caos se desató de prisa, no podían creer que estaba pasando algo así y ella no podía dejar de pensar en sus dos bebés, en dónde estarían o si estarían a salvo, estaban devastadas, las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo, las palabras que les dediqué, desvelarme con ellas, decirles que mi mamá y yo estábamos rezando porque todo saliera bien y decirles que en mi trabajo estábamos recolectando víveres para llevar a los puntos de la Cruz Roja fue más que suficiente para sentirse reconfortadas. No he contactado a todos mis familiares, pero sé que de alguna manera todos estamos conectados en face aunque sea por amigos en común, un mensaje de apoyo, que ellos sepan que pensamos en ellos es más que suficiente para sentirse a salvo.

Este favor que te pido es la razón por la que decidí seguir escribiendo Campamento policiaco, no importa la historia en éstos momentos, pero también esto trae esperanzas, porque hay familia y amigos míos que me leen y que sé que están en un momento difícil, que perdieron todo. Así que si seguir escribiendo los ayuda a olvidarse un momento del dolor y la tristeza, lo seguiré haciendo con todo el corazón.

De entrada, te agradezco si leíste esto y deseo de todo corazón que tus buenos deseos se multipliquen mil veces en tu vida, en tu familia, en tus metas. En fin. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Nick avanzó un par de pasos por delante, agazapado en la oscuridad, abrigado a su visión nocturna, estuvo a punto de salir de cubierto pero la pata de Judy aterrizó en el medio de su pecho y lo obligó a retroceder. Ella negó con la cabeza señalando sus orejas y cuando ambos volvieron al suelo, un elefante pasó casi silencioso por su lado. Nick asintió con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Dante para que siguiera al paquidermo mientras el resto del equipo avanzaba. Garraza y Sarah se habían quedado helados al ver pasar al elefante y asintieron cuando Nick y Judy hicieron el mismo gesto para que avanzaran en la oscuridad. Garraza sonrió de oreja a oreja al percatarse de que, de nuevo, Judy y Nick parecían entenderse con sólo intercambiar una mirada y un gesto.

La mayoría de las veces, había bastado con que Nick guiñara o Judy moviera las orejas para que el otro adoptara una posición completamente distinta, ofensiva y defensiva, y como las marcadoras que les habían dado para disparar la pintura eran bastante ligeras y silenciosas, las emboscadas habían sido un éxito.

Garraza y Sarah, que habían estado más atentos a los movimientos del dúo dinámico que a sí mismos, había descubierto con asombro que el regordete recepcionista era, en realidad, bastante más silencioso de lo que habían imaginado. Aunque claro, Sarah no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Benjamín Garraza había perfeccionado su técnica en la universidad, escabulléndose en los lockers y habitaciones de sus compañeros para saquear sus reservas de golosinas.

Estar a campo traviesa era una experiencia completamente distinta.

Y el resto de las rondas que les permitieron participar, lograron ocupar el segundo puesto de asaltos por equipo.

Nick y Judy chocaron palmas al ver su equipo en el marcador e intercambiaron esa sonrisa cómplice que se dedicaban cada que se salían con la suya. Por un momento, Judy consideró que todo fuese a volver a la normalidad, y al instante siguiente escuchó el disparo de la cámara de Donovan, que fotografiaba a los otros equipos y hacía algunas preguntas a los animales ganadores. Nick apenas le dedicó una mirada de rabia al conejo blanco y se dio la vuelta, furioso sin saber por qué, queriendo matar al primer animal que se le cruzara en frente.

Judy se quedó sola un momento más, recordando las primeras noches que pasó como parte de la fuerza de policía, llorando hasta la madrugada por la forma en que había sido tratada. Suspiró para mantener las lágrimas a raya y avanzó hasta Garraza para decir buenas noches.

.

—Oficial Wilde, ah, Nick. —Exclamó Donovan al verlo salir de las duchas con la toalla colgando sobre los hombros y el torso desnudo.

Si bien, no tenía una musculatura envidiable, Nick se había puesto atlético y su cuerpo denotaba las horas de trabajo físico y entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Donovan tragó saliva ante aquella imagen amenazadora, pero sonrió manteniendo la calma.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Espetó en tono hosco.

—Bueno... —Murmuró el conejo con timidez. —Es su turno para las fotos.

—Ah, las mentadas fotos. ¿No tiene suficientes fotos de la oficial Hopps?

—De Judy sí. —Dijo para sí mismo, confundido ante el comentario del cánido. —Pero me faltan sus fotos individuales, además, las fotos del dúo dinámico no estarían completas si sólo tengo las de la oficial Hopps, y tengo muchas ganas de fotografiarte también a ti.

—Déjame dejarte claro algo ¿sí, Donovan? No hay dúo dinámico, sólo somos Judy y yo, colegas, pareja de trabajo y yo.

—Sí, bueno... —Murmuró con timidez. —Algunos quisiéramos verlos como algo más que sólo una pareja de trabajo. ¡Pero no digas que dije eso en voz alta! Me matan, en el trabajo y en donde me pare, Son increíbles cuando están juntos.

— ¿Perdón? —Soltó confundido al recapitular lo que Donovan acababa de decir. —Creo que estoy escuchando mal. ¿Cómo que algo más? —Por un momento, Nick se sintió mareado ante la descarga de información que acababa de recibir por parte del conejo y, aunque algo lo obligaba a no creer las palabras de Donovan, esperó un segundo más para tratar de comprender.

—Bueno, yo adoro ver cómo se miran en las entrevistas. Y no he tenido corazón para pedirles una foto juntos, sería alucinante.

—No entiendo. —Murmuró Nick cada vez más confundido ante las palabras de Donovan. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Algo más?

—Vamos oficial Wilde, no se haga el tonto conmigo. Soy reportero, veo lo evidente y lo que la gente trata de ocultar por igual... A menos... A menos que no lo sepa. —Murmuró como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento. —Se nota a leguas que están enamorados, y todo el mundo sabe que la oficial Hopps es demasiado amable y responsable como para confesar sus sentimientos.

—Para, para un segundo con toda ésta alegata. ¿Enamorados? Donovan, ¿No estabas tú enamorado de Judy?

— ¿De Judy Hopps? —Espetó sorprendido y ofendido en partes iguales. — ¡No! Yo tengo pareja, soy fan de ustedes dos, como pareja policíaca y como amigos, no fan de Judy en ese sentido.

— ¿Pareja? —Soltó confundido, sintiendo que perdía fuerzas y yéndose de sentón. —Tiene pareja.

— ¿Nick? ¿Te sientes bien?

—No. Judy me preguntó si estaba enamorado de ella.

— ¡Qué maravilloso! —Exclamó arrodillándose al lado del zorro mientras él se tallaba el rostro con una mano. — ¿Y? ¿Qué le respondió? Dame detalles, prometo no meterlo en ningún periódico. Quiero saber.

—Le dije que no.

— ¿Que no qué?

—Convencí a Judy de que no estaba enamorado de ella porque creí que a ella le gustabas tú. —Soltó al fin recuperando el aire que había perdido. Nick vio cómo los bigotes de Donovan bajaron y lo vio palidecer por debajo del pelaje.

—Ay no... Esto está mal... No, es un mal entendido.

—Donovan, de verdad creí que estabas interesado en Judy. Eres un conejo, tienes más posibilidades que yo de darle un futuro feliz a Judy, y creí que si tú le gustabas y ella a ti yo podría quitarme de en medio.

—Joe me va a matar, lo juro. Si Joe se entera de que por mi culpa ustedes... Ay no... Esto es malo, muy malo. Nick, tienes que hablar con ella.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque le dije que invitaría a Kara a salir cuando termináramos el campamento.

— ¿Y eso qué? Puedes cambiar de opinión cuanto gustes.

—Y ella me dijo que me iba a ayudar a convencerla.

— ¡Zorros! Todos los zorros son iguales, esto sólo les pasa a los zorros. Ay Nick, tenemos que hacer algo para remediar lo que hiciste, de inmediato. O de verdad la vas a perder de una buena vez.


	8. Tratando de arreglarlo

Judy había estado evitando el comedor a toda costa, no tenía corazón para ver a Kara porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera, un atisbo de rabia asomaría en sus ojos y ella no podría ocultar que estaba enojada con ella.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo.

Nick.

— _Lamento si te hiero con mi respuesta, Jud. Pero yo quisiera invitar a salir a una vulpina. No sé si vaya contra las reglas, así que esperaré a que termine el campamento… Y…_

— _Descuida, cuando termine todo, yo misma le hablaré bien de ti._

—Torpe, torpe, torpe coneja… —Se murmuraba a sí misma mientras avanzaba hacia el campo de got-cha, recordando por un momento la mirada cómplice que Nick le había dedicado cuando les habían revelado los marcadores, se sintió reconfortada por un instante al pensar en que aquella camaradería que los rodeaba todo el tiempo no tenía que desaparecer ahora que ella había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero una parte de ella sabía perfectamente que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, que ese "algo" que se había roto jamás sería reparado por completo.

Sintió las lágrimas volver a agolparse detrás de sus ojos y se quedó helada cuando una corriente de viento otoñal la envolvió. Miró en dirección del comedor, considerando seriamente que no podía estar sin comer si quería mantener el ritmo, pero se quedó petrificada en su lugar cuando se percató de que Nick la miraba en la distancia. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento y otra corriente los envolvió, pero ni el escalofrío consiguió que la coneja se moviera.

Por su parte, Nick se maldijo a sí mismo cuando vio las ojeras debajo de las orbes violetas de su compañera, se maldijo y se odió cuando fue obvio para él mismo que Judy había estado llorando toda la noche por su culpa; porque si bien había desaparecido de las literas el resto de la noche, él había creído que se habría refugiado con Donovan y ahora sabía que no era así.

Y había estado llorando por él.

* * *

8 Tratando de arreglarlo. (Not today – Imagine dragons)

Andy: Gracias por el comentario, no he decidido si habrá contenido más maduro, no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo, pero lo tendré en mente para ésta o futuras historias, nunca está de más experimentar.

Darknes666: Me gusta la frase que me dejaste, lo de ser un Imbécil y eso jajaja definitivamente lo tomo. Y tienes razón, levantarnos será una tarea ardua pero lo haremos con orgullo, como la raza poderosa que somos. Gracias por los comentarios en ambos capítulos, debo admitir que lo de Stu y Bonny hasta a mí me sorprendió jajaja pero bueno, después fue un giro interesante. No sabía qué hacer con ellos. Gracias por leerme.

Janyo: Me emocioné escribiendo primero y luego me abandonó la inspiración, gracias por seguir de cerca la historia y por quedarte al pendiente. Es bueno saber que te está gustando tanto. Gracias por tus consejos, la verdad es que me dan mucha claridad respecto a lo que tengo que hacer a continuación. De Judy y Finn, bueno, no creo que se odien pero sé que nunca serán mejores amigos, diste en el clavo, era algo para darle profundidad y drama a ese capítulo, y creo que funcionó. También me da paz saber que cuento con tus oraciones y con tu apoyo, seguiré escribiendo, si ellos no se dan por vencidos, yo tampoco, y afortunadamente, poco a poco nos hemos reagrupado, cada vez pinta mejor el panorama.

Neslykoki: Ya sé, Nick puede ser todo un caso en las manos equivocadas y vino a caer en las mías jajaja. No podía quedarme con las ganas de que Judy le diera su merecido, aunque fuera en la competencia, gracias por leerme

Reyarturo4: Espero que la parte del entrenamiento nocturno te haya gustado, me habría gustado profundizar más. La guerra de balas de pintura siempre me ha gustado mucho, no soy muy buena, pero soy escurridiza, así que definitivamente debía haber una escena ahí. Gracias por seguir la historia y nos seguimos leyendo.

Hinaru16241: Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por el comentario, afortunadamente nos hemos ido reagrupando y comunicando entre nosotros para saber de todos y poco a poco todo va mejor. No quise abandonar el proyecto precisamente para seguir dando ánimos, así que seguiré con el campamento. También nosotros hicimos colectas y la semana pasada repartimos las cosas que conseguimos en dos camiones, uno para Oaxaca y otro para el DF, esperemos que todo siga así, levantarnos poco a poco. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

— ¡¿Tienen todos sus marcadoras preparadas?! —Gritó el enorme lobo mientras pasaba frente a los animales, la mayoría estaba batallando para terminar de ensamblar sus armas, Judy y Nick fueron los primeros en dar un paso al frente con el rifle al hombro, el resto se fue acoplando. Los animales no paraban de hablar de la eficiencia de aquel par, la mayoría se preguntaba si ser un animal de talla pequeña ayudaría a la eficacia y eficiencia en el cuerpo de policía, pero Dante, harto de escuchar los cuchicheos de los presentes, había comentado que en realidad era al revés.

—Ser pequeños siempre los puso en desventaja, todo el mundo lo sabe. Hasta yo me aproveché del tamaño de Wilde antes de volvernos buenos amigos, él y Hopps siempre han sabido que tienen el mundo en contra y con eso de información se han esforzado diez veces más que el resto de nosotros, nos volvimos holgazanes, aprovechando la fama que tenemos por ser animales grandes.

—Diez veces más, no lo creo. —Soltó un elefante con tono burlón.

—En la academia, Nick siempre volvía una hora extra a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando los términos que se le complicaban y luego pasaba hora y media más al gimnasio. No se durmió en sus laureles aprovechando sus habilidades naturales como animal nocturno.

—Es cierto. —Murmuró una leona blanca. —Judy hacía lo mismo. Bueno, ella siempre se quedó un poco más de tiempo que el resto. Una vez llegó a la habitación a las tres de la mañana, toda mojada por la lluvia, la vi por la ventana hacer dominadas media hora debajo de la lluvia.

— ¿Media hora?

—No es posible.

—Ella hizo la dominada ciento uno. —Les recordó Dante fastidiado. —Tengan eso en mente.

—Como que da miedo cuando está tan concentrada. —Soltó un rinoceronte viéndola en la distancia, con la mirada perdida al frente esperando a que el resto terminara.

—Lo dices porque te pateó el trasero. —Se burló alguien, consiguiendo que todos soltaran la risa.

—Te ríes porque no sabes cómo patea. Desafíala. —Retó animado.

—No gracias.

— ¡Tomen posiciones! —Gritó el entrenador, todos los animales salieron corriendo al frente y ocuparon un lugar en los campos de tiro. Judy vio con horror que sus objetivos estaban a casi seiscientos metros de distancia. Disparar nunca se le había dado tan bien como los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Relájate… —Murmuró Nick a su lado, tratando de contener una sonrisa, aunque Judy lo escuchó sonriente pese a todos sus intentos.

—Ahora me habla la voz de la razón. —Se burló mirando a través del lente.

—No sé si de la razón, pero al menos soy buen tirador. —Disparó sin esperar la orden. Recibió un regaño por parte del instructor y quejas y reclamos de sus colegas, que se habían sobresaltado, sin embargo, cuando Judy y el instructor vieron por la mirilla que había atinado justo en el centro, ambos sonrieron orgullosos.

—Soy toda oídos. —Bromeó Judy mirando a Nick de reojos.

—Sí, lo eres. Respira profundo cuando estés apuntando, la mira se va a mover un poco pero está bien. Fija el objetivo al centro y no mires a ningún otro lado.

—Es difícil mirar a otro lado cuando tengo una mirilla milimétrica. —Se quejó.

—Ya, pero apuesto que estás viendo el borde del papel en lugar de la diana.

Judy se sonrojó ante aquella afirmación, el borde del papel entraba dentro de lo que podía ver en la mirilla, sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por la parte posterior de su cabeza. Para ser un día tan frío, ella tenía calor.

—Tal vez. —Concedió molesta.

— ¿Sigues respirando? Cuando creas que tienes más o menos la ruta de dónde se mueve la mirilla cuando respiras, entonces contén el aire y dispara, si disparas respirando, la mira se va a mover.

— ¿De verdad es así de fácil? —Soltó incrédula, tratando de burlarse de su amigo, pero la seriedad en la mirada de Nick, acompañado de esa media sonrisa pícara y altanera, la obligaron a volver la vista a la mirilla.

—Respira, Zanahorias…

— ¡Disparen! —Gritó el lobo. Nick tomó su rifle y se asomó por la mirilla para comprobar la diana de Judy. Había acertado al círculo central justo por el borde.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? Al menos le diste a la diana.

— ¿Cómo que al menos le di? —Soltó ofendida mientras comprobaba lo que sus ojos no le permitían creer. — ¿El borde del círculo central? —Dijo casi en un grito mientras se enderezaba en toda su estatura, justo antes de lanzarle los brazos a Nick alrededor del cuello. — ¡Es genial!

—Listo, Zanahorias. Éste es el momento en el que me dices que me amas y te preguntas en voz alta qué sería de ti sin mí. Dilo, dilo.

Y, aunque por un momento lo consideró, aunque por un instante saboreó el placer de escucharlo llamarla _Zanahorias,_ aunque por un fragmento de segundo se permitió creer que todo podría volver a la normalidad entre ellos, soltó a Nick, bajando de un saltito y tomó su marcadora.

—Me las apañaré bien cuando ya no tengas tiempo para mí.

— ¿Por qué no habría de tener tiempo para ti? —Murmuró Nick confundido, viendo cómo Judy recargaba la marcadora, preparándose para el siguiente round.

—Ah, ya sabes, cuando salgas con Kara y eso, no me vas a llevar a tus citas. Sería mal tercio.

—Jud, nunca serías un mal tercio. Además, ni siquiera estoy seguro de quererla invitar a ella.

—Oh, vamos Nick. ¿Qué más podría ser contra las reglas?

—Judy, todos podemos cambiar de opinión.

—Y milagrosamente, ella ya no te gusta.

—Ella no me gusta. Punto, sin el ya.

Y aunque Judy abrió la boca un instante para tratar de apelar, la llegada de Donovan la sacó de su argumento.

— ¡Hola! ¿Listos para la siguiente ronda de fotografías?

— ¿Siguiente ronda? —Murmuró Judy confundida. —Pensé que ya tenías como quinientas fotos mías. Creo que eso me deja exenta de la segunda parte.

—No-p. Te hace protagonista de la siguiente ronda. Quiero fotografías de los oficiales que hayan venido en pareja. ¡Me refiero a pareja de policías! —Se escudó rápidamente, consiguiendo que Nick se sonrojara. —Quiero decir, o sea, a lo que me refiero es que hubo quiénes vinieron juntos, como ustedes dos, y como Dante y Sarah y vienen como colegas de patrullaje, o sea como parejas, pero no pareja romántica, digo, ¿qué lobo se besaría con una leopardo? Me refiero…

—Tranquilo, Donovan. —Pidió Judy con una sonrisa amable mientras le tomaba una pata. —Quedó claro. ¿Verdad Nick?

— _Crystal clear._

— ¿Quieres las fotos justo ahora?

—Sí. No. Sí. Me refiero a que no es justo ahora. En la hora de comida me prestaron el set de nuevo y Garraza y Dante se ofrecieron a llevarnos la comida. Así que a la hora de la comida si no tienen ningún inconveniente en sacrificar un poco de tiempo para unas fotografías.

Judy soltó una risa nerviosa ante el entusiasmo infantil de Donovan. Se preguntaba si alguna vez se acostumbraría a sus arranques infantiles y escucharlo hablar tan rápido. Dos caras de una moneda, porque podía llegar a ser muy profesional cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Qué dices, Nick?

—Digo que sería genial.

— ¡Maravilloso! Nos vemos entonces a esa hora.

—Hasta luego… —Murmuró Judy, demasiado tarde ahora que Donovan había salido corriendo a toda velocidad. Sonrió mirando a Nick, quien negaba con la cabeza, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas por las insinuaciones del conejo blanco. —Vamos pareja. —Espetó Judy consiguiendo que Nick se atragantara un segundo con su propia saliva. —Sigamos tirando.

—Y lo dice así de tranquila. —Espetó Nick aún nervioso. Sin embargo, sonrió ampliamente cuando la coneja le jaló la pata hasta guiarlo a la línea de tiro otra vez.

.

Garraza miró confundido a Donovan cuando el conejo terminó de exponer sus intenciones.

— ¿Convenciste a Nick de esto?

—Bueno… No. No exactamente. Él no está enterado.

— ¿Entonces sería una sorpresa para ambos? —Soltó emocionado, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Dante, que pasaba por ahí. — ¡Qué romántico!

— ¡Baja la voz! —Soltó Donovan cubriendo la boca de Garraza con una pata, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba. Suspiró al ver a Dante caminar hacia ellos con expresión de inquisidor, y ambos extendieron sus sonrisas tanto como pudieron.

—Esa es cara de culpa, si me lo preguntan. —Respondió ante las muecas de ambos.

— ¿Culpa? Tal vez. —Soltó Dónovan soltando a Garraza y recomponiendo su atuendo. —Pero no es mi culpa que éste regordete oficial sea tan indiscreto.

—Si querías discreción debiste llamar a Nick. Es un maestro del engaño.

—Ah, pero es que es a Nick al que vamos a engañar.

— ¿A engañarlo?

—Nick y Judy están enamorados. Eso se nota. —Murmuró Donovan negando con la cabeza. Pensando seriamente en que si no arreglaba esto, Joe se moriría.

No, lo mataría y luego se moriría.

—Pues sí, pero esos son cabeza dura. No los vamos a sacar de su negación.

—De hecho, Nick ya admitió estar enamorado y querer recuperarla. De alguna manera creyó que yo estaba interesado de forma sentimental de Judy.

—Es que no te conoce. —Disculpó Garraza apenado.

—No. Y tampoco tengo la culpa de eso. Él le dijo a Judy que estaba interesado en Kara, la chica de la cocina. Y entonces Judy quiere ayudarlo a conquistarla, pero ahí es donde entramos nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? —Inquirió Dante alejándose un par de pasos, les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con una mano en el bolsillo. —Mucha suerte, cupidos. Se va a armar grande.

—Publicaré tu foto… —Comentó cantarín Donovan, consiguiendo que Dante frenara en seco. Suspiró añadiendo dramatismo a su siguiente frase. —Es una pena, un oficial tan serio, viéndose avergonzado públicamente por una fotografía así. Sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes. Qué mal. Y tan respetado…

— ¡Basta ya con lo de la foto, Donovan! —Espetó volviendo a encararlo. —No es justo. Estás chantajeando a un elemento de justicia de la ciudad, y eso es un crimen.

—Sin evidencia no hay crimen oficial. —Comentó con media sonrisa, sacando esa otra cara de la moneda a relucir. Porque si los animales creían que Donovan podía ser despistado en toda la extensión de la palabra, cuando se trataba de asuntos profesionales, se plantaba en su papel y lo realizaba con maestría. Como si la otra cara fuera un completo engaño. Donovan en sí mismo era el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde en toda la extensión de la palabra. Se enderezó en toda su estatura y compuso su mejor expresión de póker. —Podría levantar una denuncia por contener material indecoroso, pero entonces yo borraría la fotografía de mis documentos y no tendría cómo comprobar que yo tenía dicho materia, por otro caso, a usted le levantarían una sanción por porfía y, en el mejor de los casos, se quedaría como una sanción.

—Ah, pequeño roedor… —Murmuró entre dientes. —Pero ya no tendrías la foto.

—No, es cierto. Es una lástima. Porque la foto la tiene Joe. Así que… ¿Qué dices? —Soltó volviendo a su picardía habitual, dando saltitos en su lugar y hablando a toda velocidad. — ¿Nos ayudas con nuestra misión súper secreta para reconciliar a los agentes? También tú los amas.

—Sí. —Añadió Garraza muriéndose de curiosidad por conocer el contenido de la foto. —No se necesita el chantaje para que quieras ayudar a ésta misión secreta.

—Ya, ya, ya está bien de esto. Sí quiero ayudar, pero borra la foto. Y dile al tal Joe que la borre también, o no habrá trato.

—Considéralo hecho una vez que Judy y Nick estén reconciliados otra vez. —Prometió entusiasta. —No espero que se vuelvan pareja, pero al menos podrían volver a ser el dúo dinámico. ¡Gracias!

Salió corriendo tan rápido que les costó seguirlo con la mirada, y una vez que lo perdieron de vista, Garraza miró a Dante con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Qué foto?

— ¡Largo, regordete!

.

Judy miraba insegura su uniforme de gala, preguntándose por qué Donovan le había pedido que lo llevara junto con un cambio de ropa casual y el uniforme de patrullaje. Sonrió dándose cuenta de que la camisa de patrullaje que había llevado era una que tenía manchas de sangre en un costado. No había alcanzado a lavarla a tiempo, después de todo, el caso había tomado más tiempo del que creía y no había contado con el derrumbe.

Si bien, en Zootopia no temblaba, en el borde de los suburbios había habido una explosión de gas lo suficientemente fuerte como para cimbrar un edificio completo y hacer que se viniera abajo. Recordaba ese día con claridad.

 _Los avisos de olor a gas por toda la parte de los suburbios habían conseguido que el departamento de policía tuviera ocupadas todas las líneas, animales de todo tipo llamaban desesperados esperando indicaciones o información y todas las patrullas que estaban cerca de la zona habían sido llamadas a evacuar a los habitantes de las casas y departamentos de doce manzanas completas. Judy y Nick estaban en la torre de departamentos más alta de la zona, conduciendo a los habitantes del lugar (Presas en su mayoría) a bajar por las escaleras con cuidado, no encender ni apagar luces, no encender cigarrillos y dirigirse al centro o al distrito Sahara._

— _Por favor, vayan con calma, si tienen cachorros, déjenlos delante de ustedes y sigan avanzando en una sola fila, los cachorros más pequeños cerca de los padres, por favor. Delante de ellos. —Decía Judy una y otra vez mientras los animales avanzaban diligentes y silenciosos. —Una sola fila por favor, con calma y pronto estaremos todos fuera._

—Zanahorias. —Escuchó en su radio. —Aquí tu héroe.

 _Judy sonrió negando con la cabeza y levantó el radio._

— _No dijiste "cambio" pareja, cambio._

—Niña ruda, ¿Eh? — _Dejó transcurrir un par de segundos antes de agregar._ —Cambio.

 _— ¿Qué pasa, torpe zorro? ¿Olvidaste los protocolos de evacuación? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí?_

—Quisieras. — _Soltó entre risitas._ —Piso siete despejado. ¿Cómo va tu piso? Cambio.

 _Judy vio salir por las escaleras de emergencia a los últimos animales y sonrió. —Despejado pareja, voy para allá. Cambio._

 _Se había encontrado con Nick rumbo al piso ocho y sonrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba despejado. Bajaron en silencio, demasiado nerviosos ante la amenaza de una posible explosión como para bromear al respecto. Fue justo en las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja que Judy escuchó aquello. Un llanto, un sollozo tan quedo que podría haber sido su imaginación, pero luego escuchó el grito desesperado de una cebra en la calle._

— _¡Es mi bebé, se quedó en su cuarto!_

 _Judy no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a subir corriendo los escalones que la separaban del segundo piso. Nick la siguió de cerca, asustado ante la determinación de Judy. — ¿Qué pasa?_

— _Dejaron a un cachorro. Tú revisa las puertas de la derecha, yo voy a la izquierda._

 _Ambos entraron y salieron de los departamentos, buscando en todas las habitaciones, escuchando en busca del llanto, pero no lograron dar con nada. Llegaron juntos a la puerta del fondo y abrieron con una patada combinada dado que el cerrojo estaba echado, escucharon un grito infantil y lejano como respuesta a la sorpresa del golpe y supieron exactamente a donde correr. Era un pequeño de máximo dos años de edad, oculto contra las cortinas de la habitación de sus padres. Nick abrió la ventana de la cocineta, que daba a la calle, vio a tres oficiales retirando las mantas que habían puesto en caso de que algún animal en pánico saltara por la ventana y sintieron la primera explosión._

 _El piso se sacudió y él miró horrorizado hacia la puerta de la habitación. Judy estaba de pie ahí cargando a un cachorro que casi tenía su estatura, él los miró a ambos en espera de una indicación o de algo que dijera que todo andaba mal, pero ambos le sonrieron. Nick se acercó hasta él después de asegurarse de que habían vuelto a poner la lona y tres paquidermos la sostuviesen para recibir al cachorro y luego a ellos._

— _Oye amiguito, ¿Te gustan los súper héroes?_

— _Sí._

— _Bueno, hoy vas a hacer algo que ellos hacen todos los días. Y después iremos nosotros ¿Qué te parece si los tres saltamos por esa ventana?_

— _Sí. —Murmuró Judy entusiasta. —Como cuando el Capitán Zootopia atravesó aquella pared de cristales para salvarse y huir del peligro._

— _O cuando Iron-Wolf usó su súper traje para salir del edificio en llamas._

— _Será divertido._

— _Pero tengo miedo._

— _También Capitán Zootopia ha tenido miedo. ¿Verdad Nick?_

— _Así es. Todos los súper héroes tienen miedo alguna vez._

— _Ustedes no. —Acusó aferrándose al cuello de la coneja._

— _No sé ella, pero yo tengo mucho miedo._

— _Yo no, hoy seré valiente por los tres. Así que, Tú saltarás primero chiquitín. —El piso se sacudió de nuevo. El niño la miró antes de saltar de sus brazos y llegar hasta la ventana de la mano de Nick._

— _Ellos te atraparán._

— _¿Y luego saltan ustedes?_

— _Hecho._

 _Y aunque el pequeño logró salir disparado por la ventana, una tercera sacudida derrumbó el edificio. Nick apenas tuvo tiempo para empujar a Judy hacia un costado, donde seguro se generaría un triángulo de la vida. La tierra duró moviéndose casi por un minuto y para ellos fue un poco más, en lo que el edificio terminó de colapsar, y cuando el polvo se dispersó y ambos pudieron abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que un costado de Nick se había abierto, manchándolos de sangre a ambos, el cuerpo de Nick había protegido a Judy del golpe y él había logrado sostener un pedazo de techo y escombros para que no la dañaran a ella._

Sonrió acariciando la mancha vieja, casi era un fantasma en la tela, un recordatorio de que Nick literalmente había estado dispuesto a dar la vida por ella. Suspiró tomando sus cosas y se preparó mentalmente para la sesión de fotografías, odiaba tener que hacerla, sobre todo porque aún estaba dolida por el hecho de que, terminando el campamento, se terminarían sus andadas extraoficiales con su compañero eterno.

Suspiró, sonrió, se levantó y por fin se decidió a ir a la sesión de fotos.


	9. Charla pendiente

Judy sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a Nick muy serio, sosteniendo el sombrero del uniforme de gala mientras Donovan le sacaba otra fotografía. Sonrió entrando en silencio y se puso de pie a un lado del conejo blanco, tratando de ver la imagen de la fotografía digital antes de sonreírle a su colega.

Maliciosa, Judy hizo bizcos y sacó la lengua, el resultado fue que en la siguiente foto Nick había soltado una carcajada ante la expresión tonta y chusca de su colega. Cuando por fin pudo componerse un poco de tanta risa, miró enfurruñado a la coneja y negó con la cabeza.

—Listo, Donovan, toda tuya. —Soltó Judy divertida cuando obtuvo la atención del fotógrafo.

—Atrás de la cortina puedes ponerte el uniforme de gala, primero quiero fotografiarlos así y luego de civiles. Ah, voy a traer la otra memoria. —Murmuró viendo la cámara digital marcando que se le acababa el espacio. —No quiero sólo tres fotos del dúo dinámico. No tardo.

—Dúo dinámico. —Repitió Nick aún sin acostumbrarse a que los llamaran así. Sonrió cuando Judy salió ajustándose la blusa. Se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de la coneja y le soltó el último botón, dejando que el escote se pronunciara de forma provocativa.

— ¡Zorro! —Espetó ella retrocediendo y abotonándose, con las mejillas ardiendo por el sonrojo. Nick soltó una risa y volvió a su rincón, jalando un banquito y ofreciéndole un plato lleno de moras.

—Garraza dijo que traería la comida.

—Gracias.

—Oye. He estado pensando en lo que te dije de Kara. —Murmuró apenado mientras la coneja tensaba los hombros y le daba la espalda en busca de su chaleco.

—Le gusta cocinar, y las manzanas. Y odia que la traten como algo menos de lo que es.

—Sí, qué bueno. Bien por ella. —Soltó quitándole importancia mientras se encaminaba hacia la coneja. —No importa si le gusta el cine o no. No quiero que me hables de ella.

—Entonces no sé cómo puedo ayudarte si… —La pata de Nick apresándole la muñeca y obligándola a girar sobre sí misma la tomó por sorpresa. Judy encaró al zorro temiendo haberlo molestado más de la cuenta y no supo cómo reaccionar cuando él le tomó el rostro con ambas patas y la acercó hacia sí, hasta sostenerla a un par de centímetros de su rostro. — ¿Nick? —Murmuró sin aliento mientras trataba de retroceder.

Nick se movió junto con ella hasta tenerla apresada contra la pared y ahí usó su propio cuerpo para evitar que ella se moviera. Judy se sonrojó por la cercanía, sentía cada músculo de Nick apresándola, así que cuando él agachó el rostro para besarla, no opuso resistencia, permitió que el zorro se apoderara de cada centímetro y cada célula de su ser.

* * *

9 Charla pendiente

Darkkness666: Bueno, la sesión inicia con el pie derecho, esperemos que Judy esté dispuesta a escuchar. Ésta vez sí me estoy demorando muchísimo con las actualizaciones y lo siento. Las otras historias que escribo ya están más aventajadas y éste capítulo nomás no cobraba forma, aquí está la entrega. Veremos qué logra Nick en la sesión de fotos. Gracias por seguir leyéndome.

Aloanime42: Gracias a ti por leerla, ofrezco una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Se acercan los últimos capítulos, así que estaré feliz de saber qué opinas.

Hinaru16241: Por lo pronto pobre Dante, todo amenazado. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te guste éste capítulo. Y ¿Qué opinas de la trampa que les tendieron?

Janyo: Jajajaja no sabes cómo se me iluminó la cara de leer que entendiste la referencia, no podía no hacer algo así, menos mal que fluyó divertido. Y qué bueno que tuvo buen impacto ese recuerdo. De lo que tienen preparado para la comida, bueno, espero saber qué opinas al respecto de lo que ese grupito planeó para éstos pobres incautos. Agradezco de verdad tu observación. Como había tardado mucho en publicar el capítulo anterior no le di una segunda leída antes de colgarlo, preferí entregarlo tal cual, así que en éste no ocurrirá. Ahora sí que no importa cuánto tiempo tenga escribiendo, a la mejor cocinera se le va el tomate entero. Gracias por la observación. Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Nick ya se esperaba la bofetada. Lo había previsto todo, cualquier escenario posible en el que la coneja tierna pudiese responder, así que cuando la pequeña manita de su colega aterrizó en su mejilla, él estaba listo para el golpe. Aunque lo tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que en realidad la hembra no lo había golpeado tan fuerte como él sabía que ella podía. La miró con curiosidad mientras ella se pegaba a la pared, ocultando su boca con la pata disponible, desviando la mirada y buscando por dónde escapar del zorro. Él retrocedió abriéndole el camino y ella avanzó hasta la puerta, puso una pata en el pomo y la voz angustiada de Nick la hizo detenerse en seco.

— ¿No vas a preguntar?

— ¿Para qué, Nick, para que me digas que fue una broma de mal gusto? ¿Para que me recuerdes que no estás enamorado de mí y que quieres conquistar a Kara terminando éste campamento? ¿Para poder regodearte de haberme llevado al límite? No gracias.

— ¿Y si la respuesta fuera más sencilla?

—Basta ya, Nick. —Espetó encarándolo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no creerle, de no preguntar, de no enterarse. —Ya fue suficiente jugar con mis emociones. No voy a soportarlo un segundo más, no soy tan fuerte. Yo también me rompo en pedacitos como el resto; que me haya entrenado como una máquina sin dolor no quiere decir que lo sea. Soy animal, soy un ser vivo. No es justo que juegues así con mis sentimientos.

—Nadie juega. —Confesó el zorro avanzando a pasos tímidos hacia ella, tratando de tomarle una pata. — ¿Por qué dices que juego?

—Te escuché, Nick… Te escuché decirle a Dante y a Ben que estás enamorado de mí. Y luego me lo negaste, y encima me dijiste que te interesaba otra. Y quise creerte para poder alejarme de ti. No es justo que vengas y hagas eso justo ahora. No es justo. —Soltó antes de correr hacia la puerta y forcejear con el pomo. Lo giró varias veces y luego jaloneó la puerta para tratar de abrirla, todo en balde. Suspiró hastiada y miró a Nick, debatiendo entre pedir apoyo o no.

El zorro suspiró resignado, sorprendido de enterarse de que Judy había escuchado todo, negándose a creer que de verdad ella hubiese preguntado algo que ya sabía. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla en paz para que aclarara sus ideas, así que tomó el pomo de la puerta y obtuvo el mismo resultado que Judy.

La puerta ni se movió.

Nick miró confundido la madera y luego paseó la mirada por las ventanas. Todas de barrotes.

—Bendito lugar para hacer las fotografías. —Espetó fastidiado, tratando de ver si él cabría por una ventana. Se dio por vencido casi al instante y encaró a su amiga, quien ya se había vuelto a vestir de civil. — ¡Donovan! —Gritó pegándose a los barrotes. En cuando terminó su grito, a lo lejos se escuchó música fuerte, rock, puesto en las bocinas del campamento en las áreas de entrenamiento y en las habitaciones. — ¡Donovan! ¡Benji! ¡Dante! ¡Danteeeeeeeee!

—Basta, Nick.

El zorro lo pensó un momento antes de cerrar la ventana para amortiguar el ruido que venía de fuera y encaró a la coneja, apenado. —Perdóname, Zanahorias.

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuró confundida mientras se ajustaba bien los calentones en las pantorrillas.

Y ese era el meollo de todo el asunto. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?

Nick suspiró profundo sentándose en el suelo, se recargó en la pared reclamándose por haber dejado de fumar. Un cigarrillo le vendría bastante bien en esos momentos para tratar de dejar atrás tanto estrés. Judy se sentó a su lado y sonrió poniendo una pata sobre las rodillas del vulpino antes de recargar la cabeza en su hombro y suspirar también. Nick se desabotonó el cuello con una mano y se permitió a sí mismo aspirar profundo el perfume de la chica.

—Creo que he sido… egoísta. —Murmuró el zorro como si aquella palabra fuera nueva para él, al menos estaba adquiriendo un significado completamente distinto a todo lo que él había comprendido hasta ese momento. Sonrió ante la pequeña epifanía que estaba teniendo y se permitió sentir paz cuando ella le tomó una zarpa y comenzó a juguetear con sus almohadillas, como cuando tenían que hacer guardia doble y ella estaba tan cansada que necesitaba cualquier excusa para mantenerse despierta.

Recordaba la primera vez que había hecho eso.

 _Estaban sentados en sus escritorios en el departamento de policía. Los habían hecho doblar turnos por una irreverencia de Nick hacia el jefe Bogo y ahora Judy estaba cayéndose de sueño. En esos momentos, cualquier distracción sería bienvenida._

 _Nick le había comprado ya dos cafés. Un americano y un moca blanco, pero los cafés de máquina no tenían el mismo efecto en ella que los de verdad, así que cuando la chica golpeó el teclado con la frente, Nick supo que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Se sentó a su lado y la atacó con cosquillas hasta que le lloraron los ojos y le faltó el aire por tanto reír a carcajadas. Aunque recibieron una queja por parte de otro de sus compañeros para que dejaran dormir, Nick no se detuvo hasta que Judy consiguió detenerle una pata y tratar de alejarlo, y de alguna manera, terminaron ambos en el suelo, Nick debajo de Judy, sonriendo embelesado mientras ella recuperaba el aliento._

 _Judy se quedó con la garra de Nick apresada entre sus patas y sonrió apreciando su almohadilla. Él era silencioso por naturaleza gracias a su complexión, eso era algo que la tenía fascinada._

— _¿Tú eres cosquilludo? —Murmuró apreciando el pelaje naranja de su compañero gracias a la cercanía de ambos. Temiendo que si hablaba más fuerte, terminaría rompiendo aquel hechizo que parecía haberse desplegado sobre ellos._

— _No mucho. —Admitió acariciándole una mejilla con la pata libre. —Tengo un buen dominio de mí mismo y me jacto de ello. Pero eso se siente bien. —Murmuró cuando ella comenzó a pasar el pulgar por toda la palma del zorro. —No me voy a reír a carcajadas, pero dan escalofríos._

— _¿Escalofríos?_

— _Así. —Murmuró levantándole la blusa para descubrir su espalda baja y acariciarle la piel a contrapelo. Judy se estremeció un momento y sonrió soltando una risita. —Bueno, quizá un poco menos intenso el escalofrío. Se siente rico. —Y tras una breve pausa, sonrió acomodando la pata libre bajo su cabeza. —Aunque no me gusta mucho que me agarren las almohadillas._

— _Lo siento. —Murmuró ella soltándolo e incorporándose lentamente, sabiendo que aquel hechizo no podría durar mucho más._

— _¿Qué dices? ¿Una disculpa? —Nick se enderezó acomodándose el uniforme y sonrió posando ambas patas en los hombros de su compañera. —Tú tienes permiso de hacerlo cuando quieras, cuanto quieras._

Suspiraron al unísono y luego el vulpino soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Mira, Zanahorias. Yo…

— ¿Estás enamorado de mí, sí o no? —Murmuró demasiado rápido, él la escuchó igual.

— ¿Me estás concediendo una segunda oportunidad? —Recitó incrédulo de su buena suerte. —Sí, estoy enamorado de ti. Más de lo que me gustaría estarlo.

— ¿Por qué así? —Murmuró ofendida.

—Mira.

—De verdad odio cuando inicias así. —Se quejó apesadumbrada, haciéndose bolita en su lugar sin apartarse de Nick.

(La quiero a morir – Shakira)

—Cuando me gustabas estaba bien, me parecías bonita, irreverente, sexy incluso.

— ¡Sexy! —Exclamó sorprendida antes de soltar una risa por lo bajo y mirar de reojo a Nick, quien parecía embelesado con sus patas entrelazadas.

—Y entonces podía verte y disfrutar el compartir el tiempo contigo. Eras atractiva, punto. Y podía verte a la par que veía a otras hembras que también eran atractivas. Pero llegó un momento en el que no podía dejar de verte. Y "bonita" ya no era la palabra. No me ajustaba. Y luego me di cuenta de que otras hembras me parecían atractivas, pero venían las comparativas.

— ¿Cómo que comparativas?

—Judy tiene los ojos más grandes. —Murmuró con una sonrisa tímida. — Judy sonríe más natural, Judy tiene hoyuelos, el pelaje de Judy brilla más bonito. Es más sedoso. Y no veía a las hembras con las que me cruzaba. Veía por qué Judy Hopps era más interesante y más bonita. No guapa. Nunca pareciste guapa. Lo guapo es algo trabajado. Tú eres natural.

—Gracias. —Murmuró sonrojada.

—Y me inspiraste. —Admitió con media sonrisa.

—Hasta llegabas temprano. —Comentó divertida devolviéndole la mirada, percatándose por primera vez de la cercanía de ambos.

—No, no te confundas. No me inspiraste a llegar temprano. Me levantaba ansioso por verte, por eso llegaba temprano. No era por mí. Era por verte a ti.

—Vaya. —Murmuró sin saber qué decir. Sonrió ampliamente cuando él apresó su pata y le plantó un beso en los nudillos.

—Sí, te convertiste en mi adicción. Por eso no tenía ningún problema con gastar un extra de gasolina con tal de pasar por ti cada mañana sin aceptar tus insinuaciones de pagar la gas una vez a la semana. ¿Cómo puedes vivir en esa pocilga, por cierto? Tus vecinos son horribles.

—Me alcanza para el alquiler. —Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba tan acostumbrada a compartir la habitación con diez de sus hermanas y escuchar el escándalo de los gazapos al otro lado de las paredes que sus vecinos no parecía nada del otro mundo. A veces.

—Múdate conmigo. —Sugirió divertido y perspicaz, componiendo una sonrisa pícara mientras daba un apretoncito a la pata de Judy.

—Vamos un paso a la vez. —Cortó sorprendida, tratando de zafarse, pero soltando una carcajada ante los pucheros de Nick.

—Bueno, un paso a la vez. —Concedió al final. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —Dijo tras tragar saliva y sonreír con su máscara de póker. — ¿No puedes vivir sin mí?

—Nick, establecimos que no puedo vivir sin ti desde hace meses. —Comentó fingiendo hastío, consiguiendo que el zorro riera y aflojara la defensa. —Aunque no es tan sencillo. —Dijo al final mientras volvía a recargarse en el hombro del vulpino.

—Comprendo. —Murmuró resignado.

—No, no comprendes. De verdad no puedo ni quiero. Sobreviviría, supongo, ya había decidido renunciar a ti cuando me ofrecí a ayudarte con Kara, pero supongo que era una mentira. No quisiera tener que probar.

—Jum. —Espetó el cánido volteando los ojos. —Lograrías salir adelante, Jud, tú tienes un montón de amigos en la comisaría y en la ciudad. Pasar de mí sería sencillo, animales que quieran salir contigo no faltan. Yo no podría superarte, y por eso prefiero no decir nada para no arruinar lo que tenemos, aunque he estado a punto de joderlo todo varias veces.

— ¿Por qué lo arruinarías? —Musitó confundida. —Hace tiempo me debato entre lo que es correcto y lo que yo quiero, y ya hasta mis padres meten la cuchara. ¿Qué más daría? Que me cambien de departamento si nos vamos al carajo.

— ¿Qué tanto balbuceas?

—Bueno… —Murmuró insegura.

—Te quiero, pero como amigo. —Murmuró Nick con una risa floja, mitad divertido, mitad preparándose mentalmente para ser rechazado.

—Que resulta que también me enamoré de ti, Nick. —Soltó la coneja en voz baja, tímida y aterrorizada de exponerse, pero más asustada de no hacerlo. Bastaba de máscaras. —Y no quiero perderte. Pero tampoco quiero estar sin ti y no sé cómo equilibrar esto.

Nick sonrió plantándole un beso en la sien.

—Bueno, ya llegamos a un punto de equilibrio aquí. No te gusta Donovan, no me gusta Kara, no saldremos con nadie de momento porque no hay conquistas qué llevar a cabo. Me tienes, te tengo.

— ¿Y eso va a ser suficiente?

—De momento. Hasta que sepamos qué hacer. Para no meternos en problemas y eso. Ya sabes.

—Te quiero, pero como amiga. —Bromeó la roedora con sonrisa pícara, consiguiendo que Nick soltara una carcajada. —Puedo aceptar eso de momento. Pero voy a tomar algo a cambio.

—Lo que gustes. —Murmuró divertido. —Todo tuyo.

Judy se inclinó sobre él y le robó un beso tímido y casto, sintiéndose torpe cuando él le tomó el rostro y la apresó cerca. Sonrieron separándose y ella tuvo que desviar la mirada y el sonrojo. Nick la obligó a quedarse a su lado y sonrió cuando ella accedió a recargar la sien en su hombro de nuevo.

— ¿Primer beso? —Murmuró para molestarla, se ganó un golpe en el brazo.

—Eso te toca averiguarlo a ti.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entró Garraza cargando un par de platos, seguido de Donovan, quien sonreía ampliamente al ver el postre en su charola.

— ¿Por qué cerraron? —Soltó confundido el fotógrafo cuando Garraza iba saliendo. —Ésta es la habitación donde castigan a los problemáticos, no abre por dentro.

— ¡Nosotros no cerramos! —Se defendió Nick molesto mientras Judy soltaba una carcajada ante el entusiasmo infantil del conejo.

— ¿¡A no!? —Soltó Donovan demasiado sorprendido. Y entonces todo cayó en su lugar. Judy logró ver en la expresión del conejo blanco que no le sorprendía que se hubiese cerrado la puerta. Ella sonrió dedicándole una mirada inquisitoria a Donovan, quien se quedó helado un momento cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

—Así que… Donovan… ¿Cuándo empezamos con las fotos?

El conejo blanco soltó el aire que había retenido y sonrió. —Cuando gusten.

Y aunque las primeras fotografías que tomaron fueron del tipo "albun de generación" llegó un momento en el que ambos estaban tan entretenidos discutiendo entre ellos y haciéndole preguntas al fotógrafo, que él mismo se enfocó en disparar su cámara para capturar la esencia de esos dos en su ambiente natural.

Donovan tomó alrededor de seiscientas fotogafías ese día, pero para ser honesto, se quedaba con dos. Dos que había tomado sin que ellos se diesen cuenta (Bueno, quinientas dos), dos fotos que habían sido tomadas desde la ventana.

Dos besos robados.


	10. La noche de la fogata

Se dedicaron una última sonrisa al llegar a la arena, el ring estaba ocupado por los instructores, que se daban guerra para no perder. Cuando Judy alcanzó a Sarah y le dijo que era su turno para las fotos, el lugar que ella desocupó fue suficiente para que tanto ella como su compañero se sentaran. Sonrió cuando Garraza suspiró por enésima vez.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró Judy al ver que Aina se levantaba triunfante sobre Wolf, sometido a sus pies. — ¿Nervios?

—Sí, nos asignaron compañeros para los bloqueos.

— ¿Ya asignaron a todos?

—Ustedes se van a enfrentar. —Comentó señalándola con el hocico, para luego hacer el mismo gesto hacia Nick. —Como estaban en las fotografías no estuvieron a tiempo para la repartición.

— ¿Con quién te tocó? —Murmuró dándose cuenta de que Donovan y parte del personal de las instalaciones se acercaban a observar. Las peleas del cuerpo de policía se habían convertido en leyenda en los campamentos.

—Con Dante. —Comentó apesadumbrado. Bueno, ese lobo era fuerza bruta pura y dura. Sonrieron cuando el aludido saludó del otro lado del ring y volvieron su atención a sus compañeros al frente, cuando la chita iba bajando.

—Hopps, Wilde, al frente.

—Por cierto. —Apuntó Garraza cubriendo su hocico con una pata. —Está enojada con ustedes por sus cambios de humor de los últimos días, dice que no cree que de verdad sean las estrellitas de Bogo en el cuerpo de policía.

—Para el record. Bueno saberlo. —Se quejó Nick. —Dulzura, demos un buen espectáculo. Sólo por callarle la boca a esa… presumida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que me iba a dejar ganar? Torpe zorro. —Comentó dándole un empujón con la cadera y consiguiendo un golpecito tras las orejas.

—Coneja astuta. —Respondió abriéndole las cuerdas para que subiera.

—Bloqueos, sin límite de tiempo. —Comentó la instructora cruzándose de brazos y observando con una calma impertérrita a ambos animales. —Gana el primero que logre tener al otro sometido doce segundos. ¡Comiencen!

* * *

10 La noche de la fogata.

(Últimos dos capítulos)

Darkkness666: Pues sí, al menos ya lo reconocieron el uno para el otro, luego ese era mi coco con éstos. No sabía cómo o dónde hacerlos reaccionar, pero bueno, de a poco van acomodándose las cosas, me encantó Apocalyptic love y de hecho queda perfecto para lo que había planeado para éstos dos hoy jajaja, por lo pronto, también estoy escuchando a Barry White, qué voz. Y es verdad lo de las actualizaciones. Qué lata cuando no se puede. Me encanta que te gustara el resultado. Por lo pronto entonces te dejo esto por aquí. Saludos y nos leemos. (PD: ya estoy pensando en la siguiente historia que voy a escribir de ellos jaja, estoy pensando volver al corte policiaco, pero aún no sé qué hacer. Sé que va a ser otro universo en el que aún no estén enterados de que se aman y así, como casi todas mis historias, si hay alguna petición soy toda oídos… u ojos, en éste caso)

Reyarturo4: Pensaba que todo el mundo tiene satanizada la friend-zone y éstos dos le acaban de dar un significado un tanto peculiar jaja. Pensé que podía abusar un poquito del "No eres tú, soy yo" pero habría sido un cliché demasiado clásico. Qué bueno que te gustó el resultado. Ya se irán dando cuenta cuánto pueden o no vivir el uno sin el otro. ¡Gracias por leerme!

aloanime42: Es un caso completo ese conejo blanco. Yo también me estoy encariñando mucho con él, gracias por el comentario y espero que te esté gustando la historia.

Janyo: Creo que su relación (Al menos en ésta historia) ha sido lo suficientemente complicada como para que estén en ese punto de "Te quiero pero no". En otras historias he tenido a un Nick un poco más seguro y sensato, quería experimentar con alguien que no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, y quise apelar al boy scout asustado que nos mostraron en la peli. Menos mal que dio un buen resultado jaja. Habrá que darles tiempo. Al final, no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, pero eso lo deben descubrir ellos. Me pasó algo curioso con éste capítulo, sí iba a haber más muestras del resto, digo, Dante es el que los encierra, Garraza pone la música en las bocinas, Dónovan despeja el área para que nadie se acerque y pueda escuchar a Nick, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo, se cortaba la secuencia de Nick y Judy, y no me gustó el resultado. Me voy a poner a escribir una confesión de Dónovan donde detalla eso. Lo prometo. ¡Insulina para todos! No he leído ese one shot. Lo voy a buscar, gracias por mencionarlo. Y de Shakira, yo tampoco lo conocía, pero hace unos días un amigo la estaba escuchando y eso fue lo que inspiró éste cap. Saludos y nos leemos

Hinaru16241: Ciertamente no están al cien, ambos siguen asustados, creo yo, pero veamos qué surge, por lo pronto, gracias por leerme, voy a relatar lo que Planes Malvados hizo para aislarlos en otro cap jaja, espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

(Apocalyptic love – Slash)

Nick se lanzó sobre los hombros de Judy sin previo aviso y la coneja aprovechó aquel descuido para dejarse caer y patear el estómago del zorro, lanzándolo lejos de sí. En un movimiento rápido, volvió a estar sobre sus pies y saltó tratando de tomar a Nick por las piernas, pero él las abrió apresando a Judy por la cintura. Y aunque por un momento pareció que estuvo a punto de someterla, ella se escabulló de su agarre y le pasó ambas patas por debajo de los brazos y lo hizo caer de bruces.

Nick resopló por lo bajo, parte tratando de recuperar el aire, parte tratando de burlarse.

—Tentador tenerte tan cerca. —Comentó empujando su cola contra el vientre de su colega. Ella soltó el agarre por la sorpresa y tuvo que ahogar un jadeo involuntario. Aquello fue suficiente para que Nick invirtiera los papeles.

Kara se sentó al lado de Garraza al tiempo en que Dante llegaba con ellos, mirando fijo la pelea con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus colmillos.

—Se van a matar. —Murmuró divertido. Garraza asintió apretando las garras a la altura del pecho.

—Pobre Judy. —Murmuró Kara acongojada.

— ¿Pobre Judy? —Espetó un oso que estaba cerca. —Pobre Nick. Si esa coneja hace La patada, está perdido.

—Diez a que no hace la patada. —Urgió Dante rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

—Sí.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo precisamente seguro de en qué momento ocurrió, pero Nick estaba a horcajadas sobre la coneja, sosteniéndole las muñecas sobre la cabeza.

—Si eso no es tensión sexual… —Murmuró Dante percatándose de que Nick parecía querer comerse a Judy con la mirada.

—Diez a que la besa. —Dijo un rinoceronte, consiguiendo que Kara hiciera pucheros.

—Diez a que no. —Soltó Dante divertido. —Hopps lo va a desarmar antes de que se dé cuenta.

—Arruinas mi escote. —Comentó Judy en tono juguetón, desviando toda la atención del zorro al área mencionada, Nick tragó saliva y Judy logró soltar sus piernas, se aferró a la cintura de Nick y se empujó por la espalda para tumbarlo hacia el otro lado y cambiar posiciones. Ahora era ella quien estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Apelando a su fuerza bruta. Sabiendo que no podía estar jugando todo el tiempo, Nick se levantó de golpe, decidiendo que era momento de ponerle un alto a aquello. Aunque había disfrutado mucho el poder tener el cuerpo de Judy a su merced, ya era suficiente de espectáculo para el resto de los animales.

Judy por otro lado, no parecía compartir su idea, ya que, aunque lo tenía bien agarrado, lo soltó alejándose un par de pasos y retándolo con la mirada, invitándolo a gestos a acercarte.

— ¿Qué pasa, muñeca? —Soltó adoptando una postura de pelea. — ¿No has tenido suficiente de éste cuerpo?

— ¿Algún día tendré suficiente de ti? —Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

Y todo terminó.

Judy tomó un par de pasos de vuelo, saltó hasta la altura del rostro de Nick, enganchó su pierna alrededor del cuello del vulpino y aprovechó el vuelo para girar hasta tener ambas piernas enganchadas, casi estaba sentada a hombros de zorro, quien trató de aferrar las rodillas de la coneja para liberarse de la asfixia. En cuanto ella se percató de qué trataba de hacer su compañero, jaló todo su peso hacia atrás, logrando que el zorro cayera y se sofocara por el impacto.

Rápido, Judy lo puso boca abajo, le pasó una pata a la espalda, tomándolo sólo por el meñique, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su espalda baja y pegó la boca a la oreja del zorro.

—Torpe zorro. —Murmuró. —Gané.

.

(Aquí ocurrió "La última noche en el campamento)

Malditos paquidermos, se había acabado el agua caliente. Pero ahora Nick se sentía despierto. Había pasado casi media hora desde que había cantado para Judy y los animales no paraban de preguntar si se sabía tal o cual canción. La verdad es que su repertorio era bastante amplio, y no importaba estar cantando hasta quedarse afónico siempre y cuando pudiese seguir viendo la sonrisa embelesada de Judy. Se preguntaba si sería por la música o por él en sí mismo, aunque no se daba muchos aires con esa última respuesta. Sí cómo no. Él.

Aunque la coneja había mencionado estar enamorada también. Entonces había posibilidades de que su sonrisa embelesada fuera por él.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

—Ya, ya, ya. —Espetó Dante mirando a un elefante a su lado. —Suelta el micrófono, Tony. Que cante otro. Una hembra de preferencia.

— ¡Yo no! —Espetó Daysi ante la mirada de su novio. Y aunque al principio una loba terminó cantando tres canciones más (Todo el mundo cantó los coros de "El sol no regresa" como si la vida les fuera en ello), Dante terminó dedicándole una mirada significativa a Judy.

— ¿Yo? No, no canto.

—Oh, vamos preciosa. Tienes voz de ángel. —Comentó Nick afinando la guitarra. —Garraza y yo te hemos escuchado cantar y no es porque seamos compañeros de patrullaje. Deléitanos.

—Pero no sé ninguna canción alegre.

—Sabes varias de Gazelle.

—Ninguna que suene bien en una guitarra de campamento.

— ¿Loca por ti? —Sugirió con una sonrisa infantil.

—Lo que más. —Pidió Daysi con ojos soñadores.

—No. —Espetó alguien más. —Antes de las seis.

—En tus pupilas. Oh, vamos, En tus pupilas, por favor.

Y varias voces más de las hembras de la fogata se alzaron pidiendo otras canciones de Gazelle. Judy sonrió cuando Nick le sonrió de medio lado murmurando. —La de Nada sí me la sé.

— ¿Nada de Gazelle? —Murmuró incrédula antes de cantar un renglón por estar segura de hablar de la misma canción. —Extraño tu voz, estoy en tierra de nadie. —Nick asintió sorprendiendo a la coneja, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja. —De verdad hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. Pues entonces Nada será.

(Nada – Shakira)

Y aunque algunos habían creído las palabras de Judy cuando ella había dicho que no cantaba y su timbre no podía compararse con la voz de la estrella (Judy tenía la voz ligeramente más aguda), todos los presentes guardaron un silencio profundo cuando la voz de Judy se sumó a los acordes de la guitarra de Nick, en una comunión pacífica y perfecta, armonías levantándose en medio de la noche, cuya única interrupción era el crepitar del fuego.

— _No sirve de nada llegar aún más lejos, ni toda la fama, ni todo el dinero. —_ Judy bailaba en su lugar con los ojos fuertemente apretados mientras Nick rasgueaba el coro. La coneja jamás se percató de las miradas cargadas de devoción que Nick le dedicó al verla así, entregada a la música, sin darse cuenta de que aquella canción era perfecta para describir cómo Judy se había estado sintiendo toda la semana que había durado el campamento. — _No sirve de nada si no estás conmigo, y la soledad se me clava en los huesos. No sirve de nada ah-ah. Nada…_

Judy sonrió sonrojándose hasta las orejas al abrir los ojos y percatarse de que todos la miraban fijamente. Se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa, rompiendo el hechizo que había sumido hasta al viento en silencio, en un momento más ya tenía a todos los animales a su alrededor pidiendo canciones.

Ella soltó una carcajada cuando Nick sacudió las garras, un poco cansado de tanto tocar. Cuando Dante extendió las manos hacia Nick y él le entregó la guitarra, todos comenzaron a abuchearlos a ambos.

— ¡Basta ya! —Clamó el lobo divertido. —Pobre par, los van a matar. Y apuesto que hay más gente que quiere cantar. —Un murmullo de aprobación se levantó entre los presentes y luego todos volvieron la vista a Nick y Judy. Ella se encogió de hombros asintiendo. —Va. —Soltó el lobo organizando. —A la derecha, por rondas, como si fuera karaoke. —Se burló de los presentes. —Si no quieres cantar, sólo pasa.

—Yo no. —Espetó el rinoceronte a la derecha de Judy, consiguiendo que todos soltaran la risa. Y aunque la mayoría pasó y rápidamente la guitarra volvía a manos de Nick y Judy, llegó un momento en el que Daysi y su novio acapararon la guitarra, dándole oportunidad a Nick y a Judy de escaparse un rato a caminar.

—Pero yo no veo en la oscuridad. —Se quejó la coneja aferrándose al brazo de Nick. Él sonrió asintiendo mientras acariciaba las manos de la chica.

—Lo sé. Yo te cuido.

Y aunque durante largo rato estuvieron caminando en silencio, atentos al ruido de sus pies en la tierra, observando las estrellas que no se veían en la ciudad, y apreciando la respiración del otro, Nick no pudo soportar más tanto silencio y se lanzó sobre la boca de Judy.

Casi habían llegado al complejo de habitaciones, Nick apresó a Judy contra la pared, llevándole ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza y plantando besos desesperados por todo su cuello.

—Nick… —Murmuró sin aliento la presa.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar tan cerca y no hacer nada? Me acabo de confesar hace unas horas de estar muriendo de amor por ti y tú te quedas tan tranquilita.

— ¿Tranquilita? Nunca, me muero por dentro. —Respondió enlazando sus piernas en torno a las caderas del zorro y permitiendo que él la cargara, pasando ambas manos por sus muslos y apresándola con su cuerpo contra la pared. —Pero pensé que me querías sólo como amiga. —Dijo antes de lanzarse sobre la boca de Nick, quien respondió con desesperación al beso.

—Eso quería hace unas horas. —Explicó jadeante. —Ahora si sólo vamos a ser amigos, quiero ser tu amigo con derechos.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Soltó empujándolo un poco. —Si vas a tener ciertos derechos, me niego a ser tu amiga nada más.

— ¿Amante suena mejor? —Inquirió besando su cuello, arrancándole a la presa un jadeo.

—Nunca. —Soltó divertida. —Me niego a ser "la otra" de Nick. O en todo caso "Otra amante de Nick"

— ¿Entonces qué vamos a ser? —Murmuró deslizando las manos dentro de la blusa de la chica, ella sonrió sintiendo cómo se le erizaba el pelaje, pero luego ambos se detuvieron de golpe, Nick soltó a Judy para que pudiera ponerse en pie y la tomó de la mano antes de correr sigilosamente a ocultarse. Donovan caminaba distraído, viendo las fotografías de su cámara, tan concentrado en su labor que nunca se percató de que acababa de pasar al lado del dúo dinámico.

—Oportuno como siempre. —Se quejó Nick divertido.

—Volvamos a la fogata. —Pidió Judy nerviosa. Nick soltó una risa gutural. Por un momento se había olvidado de los excelentes valores morales de su compañera. Asintió ofreciéndole una pata, con media sonrisa cómplice. Él muchas veces se había entregado a sus pasiones en los sitios menos esperados, y aunque la mayoría había sido con amantes que sólo podrían proporcionarle placer carnal, decidió que si iba a llegar al siguiente nivel con Judy tenía que ser especial. Algo diferente. Judy tenía razón en una cosa. No iba a ser "Otra amante" de Nick Wilde.

El vulpino sonrió al percatarse de que Dante discutía sobre quién debería cantar la siguiente canción con el novio de Daysi. A simple vista nadie se había percatado de su ausencia dado que era más entretenido ver a los dos cazadores discutir que prestar atención a su entorno. Nick suspiró fingiendo hastío y fue a quitarles la guitarra a ambos.

—Ya, nenas. ¿Qué quieren escuchar? Parecen hembras.

— ¡Hey! —Reclamaron las presentes.

—Sexista.

—Ya te quiero ver en el ring.

—Ponlo en su lugar, Judy.

—No seas grosero. —Espetó la coneja cuando Nick volvió a su sitio.

— ¿Qué me vas a cantar?

—Love me harder. —Comentó entrecerrando los ojos, componiendo una sonrisa coqueta y tratando de verse seductora. —Pero lento. Muy lento. —Soltó arrastrando las últimas dos palabras. Nick tragó saliva en seco y recibió burlas por parte de sus compañeros al verlo acorralado por una presa, al final ella soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza volviendo a su actitud ingenua. —Loca por ti. Si ya estaba cantando canciones de Gazelle, ¿Para qué cambiar?

—Coneja. —Espetó Nick reacomodándose la guitarra pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Me las vas a pagar completitas en el ring.

—Tal vez en otro lugar. —Murmuró cuando él comenzó a afinar la guitarra. —Tal vez.


	11. Una confesión

Nick suspiró profundo, sintiendo en sus fosas nasales el aroma peculiar del champú de Judy. Sonrió al entreabrir los ojos y toparse de lleno con el pelaje gris de la presa, que estaba recargando su pequeña espalda contra el pecho del vulpino. Aún no amanecía del todo y la luz tenue apenas bastaba para iluminar el lugar, no eran los únicos animales que se habían quedado a acampar al lado de la fogata.

Nick echó una ojeada alrededor, percatándose de que la mayoría se había bastado con su abrigo para dormir en la madrugada, sin embargo, había sus excepciones. Dante, Garraza y Sarah estaban hechos bolita apretados unos contra otros para mantener el calor. Daysi se había abrazado a la espalda de su novio como si la vida le fuera en ello y al otro lado de las cenizas que habían quedado después de la fogata, había alrededor de seis oficiales que dormían sentados, con los brazos pegados a sus compañeros.

Nick sonrió al percatarse de que la coneja había traído una cobija consigo y ahora los cubría a ambos. Dante le había dicho que era una tradición dormir cerca de la fogata la última noche del campamento, así que sonrió acurrucándose de nuevo, perdiéndose en el perfume de la coneja, quien al sentir la respiración de Nick en sus orejas, balbuceó algo ininteligible.

—Duérmete, Zanahorias. Aún hay tiempo.

Judy se giró sobre sí misma tomando al zorro por sorpesa. Pegó la frente a las clavículas de Nick y sonrió aferrándose a él. —Torpe zorro. Te quiero.

Nick soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa y sonrió de oreja a oreja abrazando el menudo cuerpo de la coneja mientras ella volvía a sumirse en las profundidades del sueño.

—También te quiero, torpe coneja.

* * *

11 Una confesión.

En teoría éste es el último capítulo, pero tengo una idea breve en mente para un epílogo de esa conversación que tienen pendiente Judy y Nick. Aunque no tiene forma del todo, si tienen alguna idea o petición, bienvenida jaja. Gracias por seguir mi historia hasta aquí, y perdón por todos los retrasos para seguir publicando, sé que estuvieron distanciados algunos capítulos. Una disculpa sincera.

Darkkness666: no me animé a escribir algo más candente en esta historia, principalmente porque la había estructurado para ser más... no sé. Emotiva. Sin embargo, estoy trabajando en una continuación un poco más visceral que seguro ameritara usar una o dos de las canciones que me sugeriste. No estoy cerrada a incluir algo más sexy en el epílogo, como no tiene forma del todo, todo puede pasar. Gracias por las sugerencias musicales. Siempre muy acertadas. Y gracias por leerme. Pronto tendrás una entrega un poco más oscura de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. A ver qué recepción tiene.

Reyarturo4: ¿Qué te digo? Yo también extraño ir de campamento, pero tengo un poquito más sin ir. Como dos años jaja. Y sí, bueno, no me aguanté las ganas de meter algo así, a ver qué surge para el epílogo. No tengo ni idea de como cerrarlo jajaja. Gracias por leerme.

Aloanime42: Shakira tiene muchas canciones hermosas, o al menos la Shakira de antes tiene canciones hermosas, la Shakira de ahora tiene mucho reggaetón jaja. Yo disfruto mucho algunas y no me iba a quedar con las ganas de plasmarlo aquí jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo ésta historia. Y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Janyo: Bueno, esto es. Estaba pensando en que Judy perdiera por la cuestión fuerza bruta y eso, pero era ella la que sí estaba admitiendo sus emociones, así que me hizo sentido que fuera Nick, con su maraña mental, el que se distrajera. No puedo evitar pensar en Nick como alguien relativamente visceral, así que si quería algo con Judy, después de enterarse de que también siente algo por él, no podía dejarlo pasar así como así. Creo que puede darse el permiso de ser egoísta. Después de haber pasado por tanto, una amante más no era la respuesta. No con todo lo que el vulpino ha hablado con Dante y Garraza. Amo la música de Shakira de antes de Loba. Ahora me gusta y eso, pero prefiero lo romántico. Y hasta dónde van a llegar juntos, bueno, sigo pensando en un epílogo. Y aunque hay ideas sueltas, no terminan de tomar forma. Como sea, gracias por leerme y por tanto apoyo. Tus palabras siempre son bien recibidas.

* * *

Nick escuchó algo a lo lejos, un murmullo apenas entendible, sin embargo era más su somnolencia así que trató de evitar el sonido para volver a sumirse en el sueño.

Error.

Escuchó el grito agudo de Garraza, tomado por sorpresa. Escuchó las quejas de algún otro animal sin llegar a reconocer la voz, y en cuanto abrió los ojos escuchó un estallido cerca de su rostro, un chorro de agua fría lo cubrió en un santiamén y él tuvo en aquel hecho incentivo suficiente para levantarse de golpe. Abrió los ojos aún desorientado, sintiendo cómo otro chorro de agua lo golpeaba en los pies, el frío ayudó a traerlo a la realidad, pero lo que terminó de despertarlo fue la risa aguda de Judy.

Nick recibió un golpe en el hombro y luego una corriente helada lo rodeó, bañándolo casi por completo.

Y entonces comprendió qué estaba pasando.

Vio a Judy sonreírle con malicia mientras un nuevo globo de agua se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. A penas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Había alrededor de doce animales tirando globos a los incautos que se habían dormido en la fogata, Dante ahora estaba bañado en lodo y miraba furioso a Sarah, que reía a carcajadas ante su expresión.

Y aunque por un momento consideró una injusta desventaja, tras una breve ojeada, Nick se percató de que a lo largo de todo el campo donde habían hecho la fogata, había tinas de agua distribuidas, todas llenas de globos con agua.

Nick soltó una carcajada haciéndose de varios globos y comenzó el contraataque.

Y aunque por largo rato se enfocó en defender y evitar los golpes, no pudo evitar distraerse al ver a Judy divertida, lanzando globos en todas direcciones, ignorando si eran enemigos o aliados, jugando como una niña pequeña.

En escencia, Judy seguía siendo una niña pequeña en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Nick sonrió arremetiendo contra ella, permitiéndose sólo ser un niño pequeño más.

.

La guerra se extendió alrededor de dos horas, cuando se terminaron los globos de agua, ninguno de ellos dudó en tomar las tinas y cubetas para llenarlas de agua y seguir atacando. Casi para el final, Mamá Osa había llegado sonando su silbato y gritando que el recreo se había terminado.

Error.

Un paquidermo se había acercado a ella por la espalda con una tina llena de agua, la bañó arrancándole un grito y luego el resto, cubiertos de lodo, habían arremetido contra ella, arrancándole reclamos y carcajadas por igual.

Hora y media después del final de la guerra, las maletas estaban hechas, la ropa guardada, todo lo mojado puesto al sol por animales que tenían la esperanza de que su ropa alcanzara a secarse antes de partir. Y la fuerza de policía de Zootopia estaba lista para volver a casa.

Ahora todos lucían sus uniformes de gala, Donovan les había hecho la fotografía general y algunas fotografías individuales. Los pocos animales que habían ido con sus parejas de patrullaje estaban formadas de dos en dos esperando turno para ser fotografiados. Nick y Judy esperaban con Garraza y Kara, quien les había llevado panecillos recién horneados.

—Y eso es todo. —Soltó Nick tras una mordida. —Se acabó el campamento de verano.

—Sí, una lástima. —Murmuró Judy con tristeza. Nick sonrió ofreciéndole la mitad restante de su panecillo, consiguiendo que ella sonriera ampliamente antes de abrir la boca.

—Comienzo a comprender por qué te gustan tanto. —Admitió llevándose el bocado que Judy había dejado a la boca. La coneja tragó con dificultad y sonrió ampliamente encarando a su compañero.

— ¿Significa que vendremos el año entrante?

—Todos los años que quieras, bonita.

Judy sonrió bajando la cabeza.

—Vamos a sentarnos. —Pidió sonrojada mientras se encaminaba a las sillas dispuestas para el cierre. Nick asintió siguiéndola de cerca, dejando a Garraza y a Kara con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué hay? —Soltó Dante confundido, llegando con ellos.

—Ni idea. Pero me quiero enterar. —Exclamó Garraza emocionado mientras se movía hasta alcanzar a sus amigos. Dante se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

—Están juntos ¿Verdad? —Murmuró Kara bajando la mirada.

— ¿Perdón?

—Nick, y Judy… Están juntos.

—No lo sé. Si lo están siempre han sido discretos. —Dante reparó en la vulpina y suspiró. —A ti te gusta Nick ¿No es cierto?

—Sí. —Murmuró resignada.

—Bueno, yo no te recomendaría meterte ahí. —Comentó levantando un poco el rostro, componiendo una expresión mordaz. —Ellos han pasado por mucho y a duras penas se dan cuenta de lo que pasa. Así que si alguien más se atreve a intervenir y confundirlos más ahora que por fin están desenredando esa maraña que son, se las verán conmigo. Y con cualquier amigo cuerdo de ambos.

—No es necesario ser tan rudo. —Espetó digna Kara mientras levantaba el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa a Dante. —Judy es una amiga querida. Nick nunca estuvo a mi alcance. Además. Si alguien merece ser feliz es Judy. Ella siempre está al servicio de los más débiles. No es necesario amenazar. ¿Pan de moras? —Ofreció levantando la charola. Dante negó con la cabeza y Kara se alejó a seguir ofreciendo el pan.

—Hembras. —Murmuró Dante molesto mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

Los instructores dieron un discurso del orgullo de pertenecer a la fuerza de policía y entregaron reconocimientos a todos los asistentes, destacando sus áreas de impecabilidad y felicitándolos por su desempeño. Sonrieron ampliamente cuando llamaron a Nick y a Judy, y al finalizar, volvieron a tomar una fotografía donde todos salían mostrando sus reconocimientos.

Muchos familiares habían ido al acto académico, aunque no era algo trascendental, incluso los padres de Judy fueron a recibirla y a llevarle al zorro un regalo de graduación. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente cuando Stu, cansado de verse pequeño ante los enormes depredadores y sus enormes familiares, volvió al auto alegando que había olvidado un regalo más.

Bonnie disculpó a su esposo y se fue a perseguirlo un momento.

—Son un amor, tus padres. —Dijo Nick divertido, viendo a Bonnie tratando de convencer a su marido de volver al evento.

—Oh, espera a que te presente como el novio formal, veremos si siguen siendo un amor.

Nick se atragantó con su propia saliva y recibió un par de palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Donovan, quien sonrió aliviado una vez que vio a Nick compuesto del susto. —Oficiales. —Saludó con una amplia sonrisa. —Quisiera presentarles a mi fotógrafo oficial.

Un conejo gris oscuro, más oscuro que el pelaje de Judy, se acercó con una sonrisa amable. Su mirada era serena y todo él transpiraba calma.

—Tú debes ser Joe. —Comentó Judy divertida aceptando el apretón.

—Sí. Mucho gusto oficial Hopps, Oficial Wilde.

—Por favor. Sólo Judy.

—Nick está bien para mí. —Admitió el zorro abrazando a Judy por los hombros, cerrándose posesivo como una sombra sobre ella. La coneja soltó una risa abrazando la cintura de Nick y volvió la atención al recién llegado.

—Donovan habló mucho de ti.

—Déjame adivinar, dijo que soy mejor fotógrafo que roomie. —Comentó mirando de reojo al conejo blanco, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas y trató de desviar la mirada. —Ah, pero cuando hago el desayuno y preparo café entonces sí soy el amor de tu vida ¿No?

Nick se quedó pasmado ante aquella afirmación, pero Judy soltó una risita cómplice mientras Donovan desviaba la mirada aún más.

—Nos encantaría probar ese café del que tanto habla éste conejo. —Comentó Judy divertida. —Le prometí a Donovan una entrevista, ya tiene mi número de teléfono, así que nos encantaría acordar una fecha luego.

—Sería maravilloso. —Admitió Joe entregando una tarjeta a Judy. —Por si las dudas. Éste es mi número. Oficial… Judy, Nick. Ahm… —Miró sobre su hombro y luego volvió la vista a los oficiales y a Donovan. —Tengo que cubrir otro evento, y tengo que salir corriendo justo ahora. Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero…

—El deber llama. —Comentó Judy divertida. —Eso lo entendemos bien. Bueno, me encantará charlar con ustedes después.

—Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo. Don. —Murmuró Joe encarando al conejo. —Te toca preparar la cena. No llegues tarde.

—Descuida. —Murmuró el conejo blanco con una sonrisa dulce. —Estaré a tiempo.

—Con su permiso.

Y aunque los tres animales vieron al conejo alejarse a pasos calmados, Nick volvió su atención al conejo blanco casi al instante.

— ¿El amor de tu vida?

—Te dije que no podría gustarme Judy. No es mi tipo de conejos.

—Cuando estás con él hasta tú pareces calmado. —Bromeó Judy.

—Sí, siempre lo envuelve la calma. Y tiene ese efecto sobre los demás. En fin.

—En fin nada. —Espetó Judy parándose en jarras y encarando a Donovan, quien retrocedió medio paso ante la amenaza inminente. —Explícate. Garraza me dijo que tú cerraste la puerta del estudio de fotografías.

— ¿El estudio? ¿Qué estudio?

— ¡Oh, no! No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Donovan. Tu entrevista está en juego.

Donovan alternó miradas con Judy y Nick un momento más antes de suspirar profundo y bajar el rostro, viendo apenado a Judy.

—No te enojes. Por favor.

Judy compuso una sonrisa tierna y encaró a Dónovan. —No podría. Nos ayudó bastante. Sólo quiero saber cómo lo hiciste.

—No fue sencillo. Pero Garraza y Dante ayudaron. Garraza consiguió que todo el mundo se fuera al ring anunciando que habría pelea entre hembras. No sé. Eso vuelve locos a los animales. Tendrían que haberlas visto. —Exclamó divertido mientras comenzaban a caminar en busca de los padres de Judy. —Eran un desplante de sensualidad y ferocidad. Hasta hicieron apuestas. Dante me ayudó a poner música en las bocinas, sabíamos que ambos gritan fuerte, y entonces el lobo alegó que eso haría la pelea más interesante. Garraza convenció a los de cocina a ir a ver la película. Kara no quería, ella quería ver tu sesión de fotos. Pero logró hacer que ella fuera a la arena. Yo cerré las puertas y me quedé haciendo guardia un rato, para asegurarme de que no fueran a descubrirlos.

—Conejo astuto. —Murmuró Judy a manera de reclamo. Donovan apretó los ojos en espera del siguiente movimiento de la coneja, que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando recibió el abrazo de Judy seguido de una palmadita de Nick. —Gracias. Fuiste de mucha ayuda.

—Y Joe no te va a matar.

—No, no me va a matar. —Donovan sonrió de oreja a oreja y mostró su cámara. — ¿Una última foto?

—Mejor una selfie. —Soltó Judy al final, sacando su teléfono y sonriendo ampliamente.

El resto de la tarde se fue en disfrutar una mesa de botanas preparada para los familiares, charlas, bromas y el camino a casa, en el camión en el que habían llegado al lugar.

Y aunque de ida ese camión se había convertido en un desorden completo, lleno de bromas y cantos desafinados, el regreso había sido silencioso, apenas interrumpido por un murmullo sutil que buscaba no interrumpir el sueño de quienes se habían arrullado por el ronroneo del vehículo. Judy estaba recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nick, quien la abrazaba dulcemente, evitando que cayera.

—Oye. —Murmuró la presa levantando el rostro. — ¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora?

—Lo que tú quieras, dulzura. Pero hablamos mañana. Hoy estás diciendo sólo incoherencias. —El zorro soltó una risa cuando vio a Judy asentir distraídamente, sonrió cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, Judy cayó presa del sueño. —Mañana, zanahorias. Mañana será un gran día.


	12. Hermosa

—La experiencia en el campamento fue bastante agradable. —Comentó Judy con ambas patas acomodadas sobre el regazo, sonrió para Donovan antes de mirar a Nick. —Fue distinto de otros años al haber tenido la oportunidad de ir con mi pareja de patrullaje, y eso nos ayudó a entendernos mejor mutuamente.

— ¿Cuántos campamentos lleva, oficial Hopps?

—Con éste, he ido a cuatro desde que me uní a las fuerzas policiales de Zootopia.

— ¡Vaya, son muchos! Oficial Wilde.

—Este era mi primer campamento, pero creo que no será el último. La experiencia fue muy refrescante, salir de la ciudad, aprender cosas nuevas, patearle el trasero a Judy.

— ¡Hey! —Soltó la coneja divertida encarando a Nick antes de darle un golpecito en el brazo. —Si mal no recuerdo, yo te gané cuatro veces en la arena.

—No, querida, fue al revés.

Donovan no pudo evitar la risa mientras Joe hacía otra fotografía, ésta vez donde salieran los tres. Revisó la cámara y luego le dedicó una mirada tierna al conejo blanco, quien recuperaba sus notas y hacía nuevas anotaciones en la libreta. — ¿Qué es lo que más disfrutan como pareja de patrullaje?

—Las donas/ el café. —Soltaron respectivamente Nick y Judy. Sin embargo, fue el vulpino quien profundizó en su respuesta. —Las horas que pasamos en la patrulla serían muy aburridas si no nos tuviésemos el uno al otro. Desde el caso de los aulladores nos volvimos buenos amigos y la relación sólo se ha fortalecido desde entonces, así que, yo, disfruto mucho el tiempo al lado de ésta simpática y emocional criaturita.

—No molestes. —Contestó Judy con una sonrisa enorme cuando Nick le desordenó el pelaje entre las orejas. —Concuerdo con él.

— ¿Alguna tradición que quieran compartir con los lectores? —Otra fotografía.

Ambos oficiales de policía intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de volver la vista a Donovan.

—Hay una. —Comentó Judy divertida. —A veces apostamos entre nosotros para hacer del día algo menos aburrido.

—Cuando nos dan tareas de parquímetros, sobre todo. Ésta señorita es una leyenda entre los novatos, dicen que puso doscientas anotaciones en medio día.

—Doscientas una. —Corrigió orgullosa, sin embargo, compuso una mueca al recordar a quién había puesto la última y soltó una risa. —Sin embargo, yo prefiero nuestro ritual. —Añadió mirando a Nick con media sonrisa. Cuando el zorro asintió, ella siguió hablando. —Todas las mañanas él pasa a recogerme a mi departamento, pasamos juntos a comprar café. Cuando llega a tiempo, desayuna en mi casa, cuando no, es porque trae desayuno preparado para ambos.

—Suena a una buena tradición. —Comentó Joe desde las cámaras de video.

—La es. —Admitió Nick mirando con embeleso a Judy.

—Oficiales, creo que es todo de momento. Gracias por acceder a ésta entrevista y sesión de fotos, lamento haberlos entretenido tanto.

—Se contuvo. —Comentó Joe sonriente.

—Ha sido un placer. —Admitió Judy.

—Sí. —Corroboró Nick. —Es una sorpresa que no nos preguntaran "lo de siempre", si tienes más preguntas, estaremos felices de responder.

—Gracias.

—Y… corte. —Soltó Joe al final apagando las cámaras, luces y volviendo al set. —Gracias oficiales. De verdad fue increíble tenerlos en nuestro humilde hogar.

— ¡Humilde! —Exclamó Nick levantándose y encarando a los conejos. —Es genial que tengan su propio set de grabación en su casa.

—Era una habitación que ya no íbamos a usar. —Admitió Dónovan pasando un brazo por los hombros de Joe, casi se arrepintió al instante pero la sonrisa cálida de Nick lo animó a permanecer ahí.

—Descuida. —Comentó Judy, casi como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. —Sabemos cómo es ir a escondidas.

—Sí, cansa de vez en cuando. En fin. ¿Irán a la gala de hoy?

—No nos lo perderíamos por nada.

* * *

12 Hermosa.

 **Aviso para los leecctores: Este capítulo sí contiene escenas explicitas.**

Darkkness666: Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el epílogo. Hey, me llamó mucho la atención el spoiler, ya escuché la canción y estoy ansiosa por leer la historia jaja, avísame en cuanto la cuelgues. Por lo pronto me voy a calar escribiendo algo subidito de tono y a ver qué tal me va. ¿Opiniones? Gracias por seguir la historia, y bueno, estoy en construcción de la otra, a ver qué sale. (Como spolier, dejo al final un breve guiño a la historia nueva. Voy a volver a usar a Donovan y a Joe para esa nueva historia, así que podría decirse que es una continuación de ésta)

Janyo: Sí, como atravesé algunas situaciones complicadas en la construcción de ésta historia llegó un punto en el que no sabía qué hacer con ella, espero te guste cómo quedó ésta construcción y me voy a salir un poquito de mi zona cómoda, a ver qué pasa. Espero que las menciones de éste cap sobre los periodistas te gusten, la verdad yo también me quedé con ganas de más Donovan y Joe, pero definitivamente tendrán más de ellos. Estoy en construcción de otra historia que puede decirse es una "continuación" de ésta, donde volverán a aparecer personajes que ya salieron aquí. ¡Te creo! No dudo que hayas deducido lo de Donovan y Joe, me encanta que te agradara cómo resultó eso jajaja. Gracias por leerme hasta éste punto. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

—Ésas son todas las tareas de hoy. —Comentó Bogo mirando su tablita para luego echar una breve ojeada a los oficiales. Al percatarse de que seguían expectantes, en el punto medio entre su voz y el grito, exclamó. —Andando, princesitas, que la ciudad nos necesita. —Y cuando vio a sus estrellitas ponerse de pie, espetó. —Hopps, Wilde, los quiero en mi oficina.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron una mirada, el zorro permaneció en calma pero Judy tuvo un poco más de trabajo para permanecer serena. Ambos animales se sentaron en la silla frente al jefe de la policía y esperaron pacientes a que Bogo terminara de acomodar sus papeles y hablara.

—Lo sé todo. —Soltó mirándolos de manera inquisitoria. Judy se sintió palidecer y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer en su lugar. Sin embargo, Nick, con su mejor sonrisa de Póker, preguntó.

— ¿Todo de qué?

—Los instructores enviaron hoy los informes de su desempeño en el campamento y enviaron lujo de detalle de cada berrinche que hicieron. —Y por un momento, Judy lo vio claro como el agua: Adiós recomendación para el equipo de élite. —Hizo específico hincapié en que si una pareja tan reciente de oficiales en el cuerpo de policía puede discutir y resolver sus problemas de una forma tan impecable y pulcra, y que encima pudiesen seguir trabajando juntos aun cuando no se soportaban era admirable. Jamás creí que escucharía a Wolf decir la palabra "admirable" para hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con armas o hembras, así que… Hopps, Wilde, felicidades. Voy a considerar lo de su entrada a las fuerzas de élite, ya que aún nos sirven en la ciudad. Pueden retirarse.

Judy sintió como si la sangre volviera a correr y salió casi dando brinquitos. Nick la alcanzó unos minutos después para salir a patrullar.

.

— ¿Nick? —Llamó Judy nerviosa desde la puerta de su habitación, le daba la espalda al zorro, mirando sobre su hombro. — ¿Me ayudas con el cierre? Se atascó.

Nick, con su traje frac luciendo impecable, se acercó hasta la coneja y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la tela del vestido plateado hasta acariciar la cintura de la chica. Ante el tacto cálido de las manos de Nick, Judy sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

— ¿Sabes que eres una presa, cierto? Y yo soy un depredador…

— ¿Nick? —Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

El zorro empujó a Judy hasta obligarla a entrar de nuevo en la habitación, con cuidado, deslizó una mano hasta acariciar el ombligo de la coneja, consiguiendo que Judy arqueara la espalda y recargara la cabeza contra el pecho del vulpino. —Eres tan sensible. —Murmuró en su oído, arrancando un gemido leve a la garganta de su presa.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿No es obvio? —Respondió en tono burlón y lascivo, subiendo un poco la mano, deslizando las garras apenas sobre la piel de la coneja entre sus pechos y hasta tomarle el cuello. —Te seduzco. A menos que me pidas que pare. —Comentó serenando la voz y retrocediendo un paso. Acto seguido: Judy pegó la espalda al pecho de Nick y se colgó con ambos brazos de su cuello; levantó la mirada hasta toparse con los orbes verdes de su depredador y sonrió coqueta.

— ¿Por qué habría de pedirte tal cosa?

—Porque vamos a llegar tarde a la gala.

—Pero eres tú el que no me quiso subir el cierre del vestido.

—No. —Admitió paseando sus manos por el vientre de la coneja. —Yo quisiera arrancarte ese vestido ahora mismo.

Judy se separó de Nick en un movimiento fluido, consiguiendo que el zorro se asustara un momento. Supo que había ido demasiado lejos con ese comentario, pero al ver a Judy llevarse las manos a los hombros para sacarse los tirantes del vestido y dejar que la seda se deslizara hasta el suelo, fue el turno de Nick para quedarse helado.

Apagó las luces de la habitación, era un contraste, amarillo entrando por la puerta gracias a la luz del pasillo y plateado entre las cortinas de tela, la silueta de Judy se recortaba suavemente contra la luz de luna, su pelaje sedoso brillaba tenuemente gracias a la luz mortuoria que se colaba, cuando Nick cerró la puerta de la habitación y sólo quedó la luna para iluminarla, no pudo evitar el calor al ver la espalda esbelta, las bragas de encaje negro, los brazos fuertes y delgados de la coneja abrazándose el pecho. Estaba nerviosa. Ella era nueva.

Él no. Pero podía imaginar el miedo que sentía la coneja justo en ese momento.

Nick se acercó a pasos sigilosos deshaciéndose en nudo de la corbata. Puso ambas patas en hombros de Judy y deslizó sus almohadillas hasta tomarle las manos. —Tranquila. No es tan malo. —Judy soltó una risa por lo bajo. —Date la vuelta. —Pidió en tono amable. La coneja dudó un momento antes de soltarse de las garras de Nick y cubrir su rostro con las patas, ocultando de paso sus pechos y mirando a Nick con una súplica silente en los ojos. "Sé gentil"

Nick asintió posando ambas manos en la cintura de Judy antes de atraerla para ocultarla con su propio cuerpo. —Eres hermosa. —Murmuró en su oído, consiguiendo que la coneja liberara su rostro para abrazar la cintura de Nick.

—Ahora me siento expuesta. —Admitió. — ¿Por qué soy la única que está casi desnuda?

—Porque me tomaste por sorpresa. —Admitió Nick retrocediendo un paso. Con cuidado tomó el rostro de Judy y en un movimiento fluido se apoderó de sus labios. La hizo retroceder hasta la cama y, con sumo cuidado, se recostó casi sobre ella. — ¿Estás bien con esto? —Murmuró Nick con voz contenida al ver el sonrojo de la coneja. Ella asintió rápidamente, colgando sus manos en torno al cuello de Nick para besarlo de nuevo, y armándose de valor, desabotonó la camisa de Nick, arrancándosela junto con el saco para lanzarlas al suelo. —Estás valiente, me gusta eso. ¿Dónde está mi coneja tierna justo ahora?

Judy se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, cubriendo su rostro de nuevo. —La coneja tierna no eligió la lencería. —Nick desvió la mirada hacia la ropa interior de Judy y ella aprovechó la distracción para girarse hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre Nick. Con manos temblorosas logró quitarle el cinturón, pero ante la expectación de ella, fue el vulpino quien terminó quitándose la ropa casi a la par que arrancaba las bragas a la pequeña, volviendo a quedar sobre ella.

—Quiero que estés segura de esto. No hay marcha atrás.

—Tampoco hay dudas. —Admitió ella sonriendo mientras guiaba una de las patas de Nick por entre sus pechos.

—Vaya manera de estrenar un departamento. —Murmuró Nick pegado al cuello de Judy antes de distribuir besos castos hasta delinear sus hombros y perderse en sus clavículas. La coneja no pudo evitar clavar sus garritas en la espalda del vulpino, arrancándole un jadeo de placer. Judy abrió la boca, soltando un gemido ahogado al sentir los dedos de Nick acariciando su entrepierna y jadeó con más fuerzas cuando él comenzó a acariciarla y a mordisquear distraídamente su cuello. —No pensé que estarías tan ansiosa.

—Nick… —Musitó en un suspiro apenas audible sintiendo cómo el placer se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en desesperación. El zorro soltó una risa por lo bajo y sin previo aviso se introdujo en Judy en un movimiento fluido y violento, arrancándole a la presa un grito por la sorpresa, ella se aferró con fuerzas a la espalda del macho y dejó que dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, permitiendo que Nick la abrazara con fuerza al tiempo en que prometía que el dolor pasaría pronto, besando su frente, colectando sus lágrimas con los labios antes de hacer promesas silentes de amor eterno.

— ¿Estás bien? —Murmuró indeciso sobre moverse o quedarse quieto un poco más.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —Espetó divertida mientras el dolor cedía el paso al placer. — ¿Ahora me vas a pedir permiso? —Nick se empujó un poco más al fondo, penetrando tanto como le fue posible y consiguiendo que Judy ahogara, apenas, un gemido de placer. Y ante la expresión extasiada de la pequeña presa, Nick comenzó un vaivén de caderas que fue tomando ritmo hasta que sólo pudo equipararse a los gemidos y suspiros de la pequeña.

—Eres hermosa. —Insistió Nick como una plegaria, mordisqueando las orejas de Judy y trazando un camino de besos hasta sus pechos. —Hermosa y mía.

—Sí, tuya.

.

Al entrar en el salón donde sería la premiación, Judy sonrió agradeciendo la copa de champagne y sonrió cuando Nick la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí en un gesto tierno y protector. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Joe en el pódium hablando, pero tuvieron que acercarse un poco más para poder escuchar al conejo.

—También quiero agradecer a todos los presentes en ésta noche por acompañarnos a mi colega, Donovan White y a mí, en ésta premiación y exposición al mismo tiempo. Quiero recalcar que las fotografías expuestas en los pasillos y galerías son en su mayoría de la autoría del periodista White, quien no sólo ha cubierto esos eventos, sino que muchas veces ha arriesgado la vida en ello. Sin más preámbulos, reciban con un cálido abrazo a Donovan White, quien ésta noche es premiado por su trabajo como reportero, fotógrafo y periodista, y que además, presenta su exposición de fotografías, "La fuerza en entrenamiento"

Aplausos llenaron la sala cuando el conejo blanco, vestido con un traje elegante de color negro intenso, subió y estrechó la pata de Joe antes de recibir el premio de manos del editor del periódico y tomar el micrófono.

—Vaya. —Comentó aflojándose un poco el nudo de la corbata. —Con un discurso tan conmovedor y elocuente, ya no tengo nada qué agregar. —Risas por parte de la audiencia. —Gracias Joe y gracias también al periódico por éste nombramiento, pero quiero recalcar algo. Las fotografías y las notas que han recibido para el periódico son sólo el resultado de la inspiración que los héroes de la ciudad han causado en mí. Oficiales como la pareja Hopps-Wilde. El jefe Bogo de la policía con su valentía y audacia al lanzarse a las calles para defender a la ciudad. Gazelle con sus obras altruistas, con esas ganas desinteresadas de ayudar a los que tienen menos y son menospreciados, el exalcalde, con todos los errores que cometió, y me atrevo a nombrar también a aquellos que parecen tener malas intenciones pero que han hecho que la ciudad siga funcionando. Son todos ellos la razón por la que éste premio es posible. —Por un momento, miró el diploma labrado en cristal con su base dorada y sonrió. —Éste premio lo recibo yo, pero está dedicado a todos los que lo han hecho posible. Joe, con sus críticas constructivas, incansables y siempre atinadas. El editor en jefe, jefe, aunque me limite en bromas. —Añadió con una sonrisa pícara, arrancando risitas a sus colegas del periódico a la par que Joe negaba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. —A los oficiales Hopps y Wilde que nos acompañan ésta noche. —Añadió levantando su copa en dirección a los aludidos al percatarse de que estaban entre la multitud. —Y a todos aquellos que me han concedido una entrevista. Si trato de nombrarlos, seguro olvidaré a alguno sin querer y no tengo ánimos de ofender a nadie… Hoy. En fin. Gracias por esto.

Nuevos aplausos se alzaron entre el público y Donovan brindó con la audiencia antes de bajar del pódium y permitir que el resto de los periodistas fuesen premiados.

Judy y Nick lo alcanzaron en la mesa de botanas y sonrieron ampliamente al percatarse de que la mayoría de las fotografías expuestas eran del campamento policiaco. Sonrieron cuando el conejo blanco los vio y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos.

—Sabía que lo tenía conmigo. —Admitió sacando un envoltorio pequeño, del tamaño de un CD, mismo que entregó a Judy. —Para el departamento nuevo. Felicidades por eso Judy. Merecías salir de esa pocilga.

—Lo único que tenía de malo era la falta de privacidad. —Bromeó distraída.

— ¿Qué saben los conejos de privacidad? —Espetó Nick confundido entre un traguito y otro. —Tú compartías la habitación con veinte hermanas, me sorprende que seas tan pudorosa.

—Algunos teníamos nuestra propia recámara. —Murmuró abriendo el envoltorio y percatándose de que dentro venía un marco delgado con una fotografía impresa. Un beso. Judy se quedó helada un momento pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a Donovan confundida.

—Para la nueva casa. —Comentó sonriente.

Joe los alcanzó sonriendo también y, con una mano en el bolsillo, alternó miradas con los tres, permaneciendo en silencio y en calma antes de dar un sorbo a su copa. —Vaya noche. —Se quejó con media sonrisa partiendo su rostro.

—Y que lo digas. —Admitió Donovan sonriendo.

— ¿Les agobia el pueblo? —Comentó Nick divertido, guardándose la fotografía en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

—No. A mí no. —Comentó Donovan antes de dedicarle una mirada a Joe, quien parecía nervioso a pesar de toda la calma que transmitía.

—Tenemos una noticia entre manos pero no nos han autorizado a publicarla. —Admitió Joe, luciendo nervioso por primera vez desde que los oficiales lo conocían. —Parece ser que hubo un asesinato múltiple a las afueras de Tundra Town, y hay quienes afirman que es un caso de aulladores que quedaron en el mercado negro de la droga.

—No puede ser posible. —Comentó Judy nerviosa. —Sacaron todo el veneno de Bellweather del mercado en cuanto la atrapamos, todas sus ovejas fueron capturadas y la toxina destruida.

—Es lo mismo que Joe dice. —Murmuró Donovan. —Pero no sabemos qué pensar.

—En la comisaría no se ha dicho nada.

—Aún. —Atajó Joe recomponiendo una expresión serena. Encaró a los oficiales y sonrió un poco más tranquilo. —Va a sonar aprovechado, pero me encantaría saber detalles si es que les hacen saber algo a ustedes. Si no es mucho pedir.

—Será un placer darte la información. —Admitió Judy sonriente. —Nos conviene tener un informante, a ambos, a ti en la comisaría y a nosotros en los medios.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de información que puedo proporcionar. —Joe echó una ojeada alrededor y sonrió mirando a los oficiales antes de componer aquella sonrisa serena y enigmática que parecía caracterizarlo. —Pero vamos. —Comentó en tono jovial mientras extendía una mano a Judy. —Hoy estamos de fiesta. Hay una fotografía que me da curiosidad y quisiera preguntarte por ello, Judy. Don la ha nombrado "La patada" y tengo un par de preguntas.

Judy se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante aquello y siguió a Joe por la galería hasta percatarse de que, en efecto, el conejo blanco había logrado capturar el momento justo en el que Judy parecía estar suspendida en el aire con ambos pies plantados en el guante de boxeo de su oponente.

—Dime.

— ¿Cuánto te llevó perfeccionar esto?

Y aunque gran parte de la noche transcurrió en preguntas y respuestas, comentarios sarcásticos, bromas a medio hacer e insinuaciones de amores secretos, para el final de la fiesta los cuatro tenían algo claro, de aquel campamento había surgido algo más que una sociedad de informantes y cualquier cosa que les deparara el destino, sabrían enfrentarlo contando con nuevos aliados con los que compartir nuevos secretos.


End file.
